Premier Sang : Sang Purs
by indirillan
Summary: Une petite plongée dans la tête de Draco, l'année du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ça vous tente ? C'est pas joli-joli, le M se justifie. Au programme : yaoi, viol, inceste et autres. Vous êtes prévenus...
1. Chapter 1

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

- Bon sang, Draco, vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose qu'au sexe ?

La voix glaciale du professeur Snape poursuit la Pouffsouffle qui s'enfuit à toute jambe le long du couloir de pierre, en essayant maladroitement de refermer sa chemise d'écolière pas si sage que ça.

Je souris, un air un peu pervers accroché sur mon visage, tenant négligemment son soutien-gorge dans mes mains fines et racées, parfaitement manucurées.

J'attends que le Maître des Potions, dans un bruissement de sa cape de sorcier ténébreux parvienne jusqu'à moi, et me perds entre temps dans la contemplation de mon trophée.

Il est ingénieux, ce petit bout de tissu noir entre mes doigts pâles. Des bretelles qui se clipsent, une ouverture sur le devant. Ma foi, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, cette fille, c'est indiscutable. Je revoit la façon dont elle s'est frottée à moi il y a quelques minutes à peine, ses petits soupirs excités tandis que je lui mordillait tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, et que mes mains s'égaraient sous son chemisier blanc, après en avoir fait sauter quelques boutons dans un début d'excitation contrôlée.

Je me prend un instant à rêver.

J'imagine la scène qui ne manquera pas : c'est presque l'heure de la fin des cours et des centaines d'étudiants vont sortir de leurs classes. Elle arrive dans un couloir TRES fréquenté. Surtout en ce vendredi. Et elle doit être en prise avec son chemisier, essayant de réparer ces boutons que j'ai arrachés dans notre frénésie, les seins encore un peu gonflés de mes embrassades sauvages.

Mon excitation, qui avait légèrement diminuée avec l'interruption de Rogue, revient en force et mon sexe durcit instantanément.

Je me demande si elle m'en voudra longtemps, ce que je vais devoir lui faire pour qu'elle oublie cette très prochaine humiliation publique. J'ai hâte.

Mais Snape m'écrase soudain de sa présence. Il me fixe, l'air sévère :

- Vous êtes aussi décadent que votre père, ce n'est pas possible !

A ces mots, je sens quelque chose de terriblement glacial qui s'empare de moi, comme une énorme vague intérieure. Lucius.

Et mon sourire se fait un peu plus obscène, mes yeux se plissent doucement, tandis que je lui siffle avec langueur :

- Vous en avez une idée précise, de la décadence de mon père, n'est ce pas, ... Séverus ?

Je ne l'ai encore jamais appelé par son prénom, dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il est abasourdi devant mon audace. Mais ma soudaine colère froide est plus forte que son indignation.

Je me suis approché de lui, et je pense avoir bien interprété le léger éclair entraperçu dans ses yeux. Je me rapproche encore, son odeur pourtant familière de potions m'agresse les narines tandis que je glisse vers lui, profitant de son incertitude soudaine.

Bientôt.

Je chuchote de plus en plus bas, la tête penchée, un peu baissée, en me coulant près de son oreille dans une parodie d'intimité.

- Vous avez aimé ce qu'il vous a fait ? Ce que vous avez fait avec lui ?

Je laisse un instant la question flotter entre nous et recule légèrement pour observer son visage. Il est interloqué, son regard se fait fixe.

Il doit se demander ce que Lucius m'a révélé. Pas grand chose, en fait. Mais je connais assez mon père pour m'en douter. Je ne suis pas son fils pour rien.

Je lui offre mon sourire le plus lascif. De la luxure à l'état brut.

- Parce que moi j'ai aimé. Ce qu'il m'a fait. Ce que je lui ai fait.

J'enchaîne vite, la voix de plus en plus rauque. Je n'ai plus que quelques secondes.

- Vous voulez que je vous le fasse aussi? J'aimerai vraiment...

Ma voix est hypnotique, à présent.

J'entends son souffle qui s'est accéléré sur mes dernières paroles. Mes mains veulent prendre leur indépendance. Mais je dois le lâcher, le laisser.

Maintenant.

Les portes s'ouvrent à toute volée. Les salles proches régurgitent ces centaines de jeunes adolescents en plein milieu des couloirs de l'école, brisant net notre conversation.

Je coule un regard en biais. Il bande.

Je lui souris, une promesse dans le regard, avant de me perdre dans la marée humaine qui déferle autour de nous.

Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'en mettrai ma baguette au feu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Séverus n'a pas été tendre. J'ai des marques de ses attentions particulières sur tout le corps. Je crois qu'il s'est défoulé, en fait.

Je pourrais sourire, mais même sourire fait mal. Ma langue a un peu enflée, sous sa bouche si vorace.

J'ai bien l'habitude de ces douleurs vives, avec le nombre de partenaires plus ou moins doux que je me tape, homme ou femme, d'ailleurs. Mon corps est habitué à souffrir. Normalement, j'ai toujours, dans le chaton de ma bague-poison, un peu de poudre revigorante. Mais là, il ne m'en reste plus. Heureusement que j'ai mes potions de soins bien à l'abri dans ma chambre. Dans ma chambre. A une distance aussi faramineuse que la Terre de la lune, vu mon état d'épuisement. J'exagère à peine, tellement je me sens vidé. Et le temps que je m'y rende, je déguste.

J'ai bien essayé de me soigner, puisque lui ne s'en est pas soucié, mais je n'ai pas un très bon niveau en magie blanche et le résultat est sans appel : il me faut une potion. Or mes potions sont dans ma chambre.

Je pense en boucle, une nouvelle marche dans ma descente aux Enfers …

Du coup, me voilà à arpenter les vieux couloirs de pierre grise à une heure où je ferai mieux d'être en cours. Les tableaux qui jalonnent mon chemin ne se privent pas pour m'en faire la remarque à voix haute. Tant pis, je trouverai bien une excuse. En plus, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement important, je me rassure. Ce quasi-géant est trop crédule, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je sèche ses cours en prétextant des excuses toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Il est d'une naïveté...

J'espère juste que ça n'arrivera pas aux oreilles du vieux fou.

Je ne veux pas d'un énième tête-à-tête avec lui pour lui parler de mes problèmes. Je n'en ai pas, d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas dont je souhaite lui parler. Je me vois mal lui expliquer que je dois mettre un terme à sa longue existence. Comment est il arrivé à cet âge à force d'avaler toutes ces sucreries, d'ailleurs ? Personne n'a jamais songé à lui apprendre quelques règles basiques d'hygiène alimentaire, il faut croire. A croire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est le diabète.

Et maintenant, c'est à moi qu'on demande de l'achever, puisque ses satanés bonbons ne semblent pas y parvenir !

J'enrage sous mon masque d'indifférence. Je préfère repenser à Snape et à son départ un peu précipité après notre petite séance intime. Ça ne lui aurait pourtant rien coûté de me donner une gorgée de potion revigorante.

Mais je n'allais pas m'abaisser à lui demander, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy ne demande pas.

Et puis il semblait si... écœuré. Merlin, je ne l'ai pas violé, quand même ! Il m'a paru plus que consentant, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, sur le moment, en tout cas. Je me demande distraitement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas baisé.

Il était si insatiable, à la fin. Je crois que Lucius l'a vraiment marqué. Des années après, le fantôme des attentions de mon père le hante encore.

Je ricane nerveusement, au souvenir de ses mains sur mon corps, de ses hésitations initiales, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Puis son corps qui s'affole, ses gestes de plus en plus nerveux, exigeants, rudes. Sa colère dans ses caresses. Ses tremblements quand il s'est senti céder sous l'appel de la chair.

Il a été tendre, d'une certaine façon. Je crois même que j'aurai pût apprécier, si je n'avais pas tellement voulu qu'il me fasse mal.

Je l'ai provoqué de mes baisers, de mes mots tour à tour tendres et cruels. Je l'ai insulté, de ma voix rauque de désir, et je l'ai excité, beaucoup, et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de penser à moi et se consacre à son propre plaisir.

Je me suis abandonné dans ses bras.

Quand il a joui en moi, la première fois, il a pleuré. Ça m'a mis en colère.

Vraiment. Je l'ai haï de sa faiblesse, si soudaine et inattendue.

Alors j'ai repris mes caresses douces-amères, je lui ai montré mon désir inassouvi, et après quelques minutes, sa queue s'est relevée pour moi.

Après, c'est redevenu ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Mon corps qui se tord pour donner le maximum de plaisir à mon partenaire du moment, mes lèvres accueillantes qui glissent autour de son sexe durci, mes mains qui s'emballent...

Il a aimé, ses cris de plaisir en témoignent.

Et ma Magie s'est gorgée tandis que son sexe rentrait et sortait, que ses mains pétrissaient, que sa bouche se faisait avide. Moi je n'étais plus avec lui, la Magie m'appelait.

Mais quand même, ça fait un mal de chien, à présent, et ça commence à m'horripiler, cette sensation d'être à vif de partout.

Vivement que j'arrive à ma chambre.

J'accélère mes foulées, louvoyant entre des premières années éberlués devant la rage que je met dans chacun de mes pas, bien que mon visage reste le plus marmoréen possible. Même les peintures commencent à me regarder d'un air suspicieux.

Et bien sûr, c'est sur ces pensées désagréables que je croise la clique à Potter.

Gé-nial.

D'un autre côté, ça tombe bien, je sens ma colère qui enfle, sentant le conflit qui s'annonce.

Je décide de prendre l'offensive :

- Alors Potter, c'est l'heure de la promenade de tes animaux domestiques, la chienne et la belette ?

Je coule un regard mauvais à Granger, qui a blêmi sous l'insulte et Weasley, dont le teint prend une couleur rouge brique assortie à sa chevelure. Affligeant.

C'est ce dernier qui réagit en premier, ça ne me surprend pas :

- La fouine... tu es sorti de ta cage ? Et seul, en plus. Pas trop peur ?

Il reste sur mon terrain animalier, et j'en néglige son avertissement. Je mène le jeu, même si Vincent et Grégory ne seraient pas de trop.

Je grimace exagérément, avec dédain :

- Merlin, ça parle ? Tu lui as lancé un sort, Potter ? Mais tu as oublié le cerveau qui va avec... Je laisse ma voix traîner, je sais à quel point ça les agace. Oui, j'aime être puéril, parfois. J'ai si peu de ces petits plaisirs innocents...

Ça ne manque pas. Le rouquin m'agrippe par le col et me plaque sur le mur.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, et les zébrures dans mon dos de mes récentes ... activités extra-scolaires rendent son geste encore plus douloureux. Je lâche un hoquet et mes yeux se voilent un instant, mais il est trop dans sa colère pour s'en rendre compte. Je glisse doucement à terre, comme au ralenti.

C'est la Sang-de-bourbe et le binoclard qui l'empêchent de me frapper encore.

Dommage, j'aurai eu un bon prétexte pour aller à l'infirmerie et j'aurai pût obtenir cette fichue potion en retirant des points à Gryffondor dans la foulée.

Enfin, ce n'est que partie remise...

Je me redresse en grimaçant, et me coule rapidement hors de la portée de ce cinglé, non sans lui envoyer un baiser moqueur au passage.

Il blêmit, cette fois, avant de se détourner, les poings serrés pour ne pas exploser. Sa peau est un vrai baromètre de sa pression intérieure. Rouge, il frappe. Blanc, il fuit. Aucune surprise, c'en est presque navrant.

Mais, avant de me retourner, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le regard perplexe de Granger.

Elle se doute de quelque chose, enfer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

B-Bon sang. Où-où est- ma- baguette ?

Je respire.

Où est ma putain de baguette de merde ?

La colère chasse la douleur. Je commence (ou je recommence ?) à pleurer. Je me sens si mal.

Je suis nu, mais c'est l'absence de ma baguette qui me terrifie.

Je crispe les yeux un instant sous la douleur, et les rouvre aussitôt. Je ne dois pas perdre conscience.

Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Autour de moi, la salle de classe abandonnée semble avoir perdu toute apparence de normalité. Des pupitres martyrisés par des générations d'élèves, une odeur de confinement, tout ces petits rien ont été mis à mal par ma petite mésaventure nocturne.

Du sang sur le sol, des lambeaux de vêtements, des tables et des chaises renversées et, omniprésente dans la pièce, l'odeur entêtante et si particulière du sperme.

Me relever...

Pas possible encore. Bon.

Je fais un bilan sommaire :

bras droit déboîté. Mâchoire explosée, aine défoncée.

Peut être même un traumatisme crânien.

Une ou deux côtes brisées, aussi.

Mais c'est l'oreille qui me fait le plus mal, curieusement.

Je ne prend pas en compte les bleus ou les estafilades. Ni les morsures.

J'ai remis la main sur ma baguette. Tombée sous le bureau, à portée de main.

J'ai une chaussure à la main, aussi. Intacte. De l'autre ne restent que des morceaux de cuir et un lacet abîmé. Et trop loin.

Pas question que je la remette, pas sûr que je pourrai sans m'étaler davantage. Et je ne veux pas tenter le sort.

Il m'a assez montré qu'il était contre moi, l'enfoiré.

Et pas trace de pantalon ou de boxer. Merde.

J'essaie de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Retour rapide sur la soirée.

Ils étaient 4. 5 ? Non, 4.

Mes pensées se brouillent.

4, donc.

Me concentrer pour ne pas sombrer. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me relever complètement.

4. Des 6 ou 7ème années. La haine au cœur et au corps. Je commence à rire et m'arrête brutalement quand mes poumons manquent d'exploser.

Mes côtes aussi, du reste.

Je reprend, essayant de me souvenir de leur conversation.

De leur monologue, plutôt. Dès que j'ai voulu parler, j'ai reçu le premier coup.

Ça avait commencé bizarrement, déjà. Dès que j'avais bifurqué dans le couloir en effectuant ma ronde habituelle, je m'étais rendu compte d'une légère lueur émanant de cette pièce. Et, bien sûr, je m'étais approché. Dès que j'étais entré dans la salle pour vérifier, fonction de préfet oblige, qu'aucun couple ne s'y livrait à des activités « pratiques », que j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils étaient 3 types, bien visibles, le dernier était caché, derrière moi. Je l'ai su plus tard, évidemment. Trop tard, surtout.

Ceux qui se tenaient en face de moi avaient jeté un sort pour masquer leurs traits. Et leur voix aussi, je n'en doutais pas.

Bien évidemment, ils ne portaient pas leur cravate, signe distinctif de leur maison.

Et ils cachaient leurs mains.

C'est pour ces 3 raisons que j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui allait se passer, et ma bouche s'est asséchée sous l'effet de la peur.

Du bout de la langue, j'ai humidifié mes lèvres, et ce simple geste a suffit à lancer les hostilités du plus grand des 3 :

- Putain, Malfoy, tu ne penses qu'au sexe, bordel ?

Putain, sexe et bordel dans la même phrase. Ce type avait le sens des formules. Sans le vouloir, ça m'a fait sourire.

Et ça l'a mis un peu plus en colère, forcément :

- Tu aimes ça, le cul, hein, sale serpent ? Tu l'aimes tellement que tu viens piquer les nanas des autres, espèce d'ordure ?

Sa voix était montée peu à peu lors de sa tirade, et il hurla presque les derniers mots.

Je rapprochais lentement ma main de ma baguette, en prenant garde à ne pas le perdre des yeux un instant. Il bougeait par saccades, et ses 2 acolytes se déployaient en silence autour de lui.

Je me méfiais, il avait replacé ses mains devant lui. J'aurai préféré qu'il évite : il étreignait une batte de Quidditch avec une férocité telle que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Mais ma propre main était encore trop éloignée de ma baguette. Il me fallait gagner du temps.

J'avais donc ouvert la bouche pour répondre, et c'est là que tout avait réellement commencé.

Un grand coup derrière ma tête, une douleur inimaginable, et je me suis senti glisser à terre tandis qu'un autre coup me percutait les côtes de plein fouet.

J'ai expulsé tout l'air de mes poumons, en un cri bref, tandis que les coups se mettaient à pleuvoir.

Les coups et les insultes.

- Le grand Malfoy. Le Dieu du sexe. CONNARD ! Il a fallu que tu te les fasses toutes, hein, salaud ! Même...

L'imbécile a failli lâcher le nom de son idiote de petite copine. Parce qu'il faut être idiote pour vouloir sortir avec ce crétin décérébré.

Bon, apparemment, je me la suis tapée aussi. Pas de mérite, alors, vu qu'elle se tape l'idiot du village.

Idiot, mais costaud. Il a recommencé à me bastonner, avec sa batte. Merlin, cette douleur...

Ma baguette demi sortie avait été éjectée de sa gaine protectrice au premier coup derrière mon crâne, et l'un de mes "compagnons de soirée" l'avait ramassé sans attendre.

Je me suis roulé en boule pour tenter de minimiser l'impact de leurs chaussures sur mon corps malmené. Il avait abandonné la batte, heureusement.

- Tu aimes la baise, hein Malfoy, espèce d'enculé ? Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que c'est...

Le silence s'est fait. Je savais bien ce qui allait se passer. J'ai même réussi à ne pas montrer ma peur, cette fois-ci.

Des coups de ceinture ont commencé à pleuvoir. Je n'ai pas tenté de compter les coups, juste de me protéger, roulé en boule tant bien que mal. A chaque claquement, je sentais mes vêtements voler en tout sens , mes chairs se déchirer, le sang jaillir.

Un coup un peu plus vicieux que les autres et une ceinture s'est enroulée autour de mon oreille. J'ai hurlé.

Ils se sont arrêtés, mais je sentais bien que ce n'était pas fini.

Leur meneur avait la voix un peu trop hachée, le souffle trop rapide de ceux qui vont donner libre cours à leur colère.

- Déshabillez le, les gars.

J'ai senti un flottement dans l'air. Peut être n'allaient-ils pas obéir, après tout ? Mon nom inspire encore un peu la peur, même maintenant que le patriarche se tient tranquille à Azkaban.

Mais ça n'a pas duré :

- Déshabillez-le, bordel !

Les mains ont fondu sur moi, me retournant dans tous les sens, m'arrachant des cris de douleur au passage. Je tentais de griffer et de mordre, tout ce que je pouvais.

Tout, plutôt que d'accepter sans broncher.

Je suis fort, même si je n'en donne pas l'impression. Mais seul, contre 4, je n'avais pas une chance. J'en ai amoché plus d'un pourtant. Mais j'ai bien reçu, aussi. Je sentais leurs ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau fragile, lacérant au passage mes chairs déjà meurtries.

Et je me suis retrouvé nu, sur le carrelage, à gigoter comme un damné sous leurs poids conjugués.

Ils m'ont retourné comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon, et m'ont écarté brutalement les cuisses.

Le meneur à la batte s'est accroupi derrière moi. Je l'ai entendu cracher et j'ai senti sa salive glisser entre mes fesses et mes cuisses.

Il s'est penché sur moi, et j'ai senti la première morsure dans mon cou pendant qu'il enfonçait d'un coup son sexe dans mon corps.

Il a continué. Morsure après morsure, coup de rein après coup de rein.

- Quand on a de l'éducation, on ne baise pas sa nourriture, tu sais ?

Je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de lui balancer cette remarque débile, dernière bravache, alors que je me tortillait sous lui pour échapper à ses dents trop voraces.

Il m'a tordu méchamment le bras droit, j'ai cru qu'il me l'avais arraché. Mais non. Seulement déboîté. Super. Vraiment.

J'ai manqué m'évanouir sous la douleur.

Puis il a recommencé à bouger en moi, de plus en plus rapidement. Au moins, il ne me mordait plus. La douleur dans l'épaule et celle lancinante de mon oreille meurtrie prenaient gentiment le relais aux morsures. J'en aurai pleuré de rage.

Le sexe restant le sexe, j'ai commencé à bouger, et j'ai pût enfin ressentir la montée de ma magie.

Comme à chaque fois.

Ma magie ne dépend pas de mon plaisir, heureusement. Juste de la pulsion de mon/ma partenaire.

En l'occurrence, mes.

Car quand le batteur a éjaculé en moi, avec un grognement de mépris, les autres ont voulu avoir une part de plaisir, évidemment. Quand ils s'y sont mis à 2, j'ai eu mal, aussi.

Mon sang a coulé doucement le long de mes cuisses. Puis de plus en plus vite sous leurs saccades brutales.

J'ai continué à onduler, comme je sais si bien le faire.

Ils se sont relayés, sans tenir compte de mes gémissements de douleur/plaisir, ni du sang qui commençait à tremper le carrelage.

Je me suis tourné vers l'intérieur de mon être, vers le centre de moi-même, et j'ai caressé la Magie.

Je suis resté là, pendant qu'ils me tournaient en tous les sens, qu'ils me prenaient comme ils voulaient, autant de fois qu'ils voulaient.

J'ai passé le relais à mon corps, qui a dansé avec eux, et pour eux.

J'ai senti la montée de leur plaisir quand je m'arc-boutait pour les accueillir toujours plus profondément, quand ma langue agile courrait sur leur sexe dressé.

Je leur ai donné tout ce qu'ils voulaient, et bien plus encore.

Mes gémissements de plaisir ont remplacés mes gémissements de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à vraiment prendre goût à cette...punition.

Et toujours, de l'intérieur, derrière mes yeux vides et froids, je les observai.

Ils ont hurlé leur plaisir, tour à tour, plusieurs fois.

Et quand j'ai senti qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien donner, j'ai relâché mon emprise sur ma Magie repue de ce festin.

J'ai repris contact avec le monde, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'en aller.

Je crois qu'ils s'en seraient tenu là si j'avais sût tenir ma langue. Mais je n'ai jamais su retenir cette amie si traîtresse :

- Ah ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi ta copine est venue me voir, maintenant... tu as aimé ça, hein, baiser avec moi. Te faire un mec. Toi aussi, tu dois être un peu...

J'avais parlé doucement, avec de la moquerie plein la bouche, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer.

Ses doigts m'ont empoigné les cheveux et il a tiré en arrière, très fort, me forçant à me cambrer au maximum pour suivre le mouvement.

Il m'a repoussé le plus violemment possible, et ma mâchoire s'est explosée sur le sol dur.

Puis il a commencé à me cogner partout où il pouvait.

Je me suis évanoui après le sixième coup. Ou le septième, je ne sais plus.

Et donc, retour au présent. J'ai mal partout.

Je n'arrive même plus à bouger la bouche correctement.

Un détour par l'infirmerie va vraiment être nécessaire. Mais pas dans cet état.

Je ferme les yeux, volontairement, cette fois. Je rassemble mes esprits, et revois un détail, lors de cette dernière séquence de "pelotage" intense.

Les mains du batteur... ses doigts empoignant mes cheveux.

Je revois la tache de naissance sur son index, si caractéristique.

Je la connais, cette tache en forme de cœur. Je l'ai déjà vu. Et récemment, en plus. Mais où ?

...

Ça y est. Ça me revient. Cours de botanique.

Elle m'a fait rire, cette marque, car elle paraît si déplacée sur un type, même de sa maison...

Je sais qui c'est, maintenant.

10 points pour moi.

J'ai fini par me relever.

Je regarde le ciel par la fenêtre, qui commence à prendre une teinte caractéristique. Presque l'aube.

Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais me retrouver face à face avec les premiers lève-tôts, et je serai obligé de passer à l'infirmerie sous leurs regards pleins de curiosité.

Je dois trouver vite fait une solution.

Et des vêtements, aussi.

D'abord, verrouiller cette porte, histoire de ne pas être dérangé.

Puis je prend un papier vierge qui traînait et je saisit une plume.

Je trace quelques mots, ensorcelle la lettre pour qu'elle aille directement à sa destinataire, et la glisse à l'extérieur. Puis je me décide à prendre une vieille nappe usée qui traîne dans un coin pour me ceindre les reins. Et je commence à remettre un peu d'ordre, aidée par ma baguette, en attendant qu'Elle arrive.

Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Elle ne va pas tarder, je sais qu'elle est matinale, pour l'avoir déjà croisée quand j'allais me coucher après des nuits... mouvementées.

Je ricane intérieurement à l'ironie de mes propos.

Du regard, je cherche autre chose que cette nappe pour me couvrir. Un reste de chemise gît en tas dans un coin.

Je m'en empare et j'ai juste le temps de préserver ma dignité qu'elle frappe à la porte. Elle ne devait pas être loin, les premiers levés doivent déjà se diriger vers la salle commune.

Je gémis un peu en allant lui ouvrir.

Je me recule dans l'ombre, qu'elle ne s'effraie pas avant d'avoir franchi la porte, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me fasse un malaise dans le couloir.

Elle est méfiante. Un bon point pour elle.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je te préviens, Harry et Ron m'attendent.

Elle ment. Ils ne sont probablement même pas encore levés.

J'essaie de rire mais, décidément, rire avec des côtes cassées n'est pas une bonne idée.

Son visage se transforme quand elle voit mon état de plaie vivante.

- Pas encore... l'infirmerie.

Ma voix est hachée, j'ai du mal à parler, entre mes côtes et ma mâchoire. Et mon oreille qui me lance de plus en plus.

- Juste... potion...soin... baguette.

Elle hoche rapidement la tête. Elle a compris.

C'est un peu bizarre, quand même. C'est mon ennemie, elle ne me supporte pas, mais elle va quand même m'aider, là, parce que c'est elle. Sa nature. Que je suis faible, et qu'elle peut -doit- m'aider.

Je nous maudit tous deux pour ça. Moi pour ma faiblesse, elle pour sa bonté. Même si ça va me servir.

Après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir.

Parce qu'aucun autre élève n'est aussi calé qu'elle en sorts de soins, parce qu'elle ne dira rien si je lui demande, et parce que même si elle me hait, elle ne me frappera pas en me voyant à terre.

Je n'ai même pas pensé à faire appel aux autres serpentards. Ils seraient venus, évidemment, mais j'aurai été contraint de leur révéler trop de mes petits secrets. Ma cachette de potions, en premier. Trop de potions de soins, de sommeil, d'énergie... Ils se seraient intéressés de trop près à mes problèmes personnels. Et je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça. Avec personne.

Il me fallait quelqu'un de doué en potion, en soins, et qui ne poserait pas de question.

Elle m'est apparue comme une évidence.

Enfer.

Cela fait de longues minutes qu'elle m'a laissé. Elle m'a d'abord lancé quelques sorts de soins rapides, puis est parti chercher des potions simples dans ses effets personnels.

Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire pour mes propres potions, donc je dois me contenter des siennes.

Je reste assis en attendant son retour.

Ça risque d'être long. Je lui ai donné mon mot de passe pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans ma chambre y chercher quelques vêtements.

J'en profite pour échafauder des plans de vengeance envers Justin Finch-Fletchey, mon nouveau copain Poufsouffle qui va bientôt regretter ses petits jeux nocturnes.

Près de 20 minutes plus tard, Granger repasse la tête dans la pièce. J'ai modifié mon sort initial pour qu'il la laisse passer.

Elle a mes vêtements, miniaturisés pour l'occasion.

Ils sont un peu froissés, mais je ne dis rien. En silence, je me rhabille lentement, et elle se détourne pudiquement. Je réprime un rire nerveux. Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, qu'elle me matte. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me déshabille du regard.

Mes gestes sont lents, j'ai toujours terriblement mal à certains endroits. Pour mon bras, son soin a été le plus rapide.

Un moment de douleur intense, puis un soulagement immédiat. Mais j'ai encore mal aux côtes, ma mâchoire m'élance un peu, et, surtout, je n'ai pas voulu lui faire part de mon viol sordide, et la douleur qui m'élance entre mes cuisses, à l'anus, au sexe.

Elle n'a rien demandé, d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne profite pas de ma situation pour me faire payer toutes ces années d'insultes. Pas que je m'en plaigne, non plus.

J'ai fini de m'habiller dans cette ambiance étrange, ce malaise diffus, mais, quand je la regarde, elle est toujours face au mur. Je me rapproche d'elle en silence.

Je suis juste derrière, et, d'un seul coup, je me sens confus. Je ferme les yeux, et respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, fraîchement lavés. J'ai presque envie de passer mes mains dans sa crinière, mais je n'ose faire un geste.

Je me dit que c'est une réaction en contre-coup à ce que je viens de vivre. Vrai besoin de réconfort, ou toujours ce maudit besoin maladif de contact charnel, même après mon agression ?

Alors je fais un pas en arrière, et d'une voix un peu trouble, je murmure :

- C'est bon, je suis décent.

Elle se retourne, un léger sourire mêlé d'inquiétude aux lèvres :

- Habillé, oui. Décent, je crois que tu ne saura jamais l'être, Malfoy.

Je manque de sourire, et grimace à la place. Merlin, j'ai mal.

Je fais un nouveau pas vers elle, faisant appel à tout mon sang-froid pour rester impassible. La douleur est de plus en plus forte, et mon sang recommence à couler le long de ma jambe.

Enfer, faites qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Je ne peux même pas lancer un sort de récurvite devant elle, elle comprendrait. Alors je me montre désagréable, pour qu'elle me laisse seul avec cette douleur qui grandit à en devenir insupportable :

- Tu as assez bavé sur mon corps, Granger. Dégage avant de te transformer en limace, ça devient répugnant.

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent. Je lui ai fait mal, je le sais bien. Parfait ! Je DOIS la faire sortir. Maintenant ! Une sueur froide me coule le long du dos. Mes mains tremblent et je m'accroche à la table la plus proche, en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

Sans mes doigts qui se crispent à m'en faire retourner les ongles, ça serait parfait.

Elle me jette un dernier regard, plein de tristesse et de colère mêlés, et elle se détourne enfin, abandonnant la joute oratoire sans même chercher à argumenter. C'est dire si je lui fais pitié.

Ma colère intérieure, si familière, monte à l'assaut avec une rapidité qui me surprend moi-même.

Je prend ma baguette rapidement, les doigts un peu poisseux de sang, sans être réellement certain de m'en servir mais, avant d'avoir pût dire ou lancer quoique ce soit, je sens mes jambes flancher et le sol se précipiter vers moi.

Puis le noir.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

-NARCISSA-

Cela faisait quelques jours que Narcissa s'inquiétait de l'humeur noire de Lucius.

Assise dans son boudoir aux teintes roses un peu passées, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle savait de la situation.

Draco venait juste de revenir de Poudlard, exprès pour son 13ème anniversaire, qu'il allait fêter le lendemain, en famille.

Il avait bien changé, d'ailleurs, en quelques mois. Elle voyait avec admiration le visage d'un jeune et bel adolescent apparaitre progressivement derrière des traits encore enfantins.

A priori, il n'y avait rien de déplaisant dans le fait de retrouver son fils pour fêter son anniversaire, mais elle sentait bien, aux infimes crispations des longs doigts de Lucius à chaque fois que le nom de Draco revenait dans la conversation, ou à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son fils, que la situation n'était en aucun cas ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle Lucius semblait aussi contrarié, et elle ne voyait en aucun cas comment elle aurait pût l'aider, lui ou son enfant chéri.

Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls, sans qu'elle puisse intervenir. C'était leur nom et leur lignée, charge à elle, après, d'apaiser les souffrances.

Elle soupira et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Elle aimait profondément son fils et son mari, et avait du mal à accepter le rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer.

Elle sortit dans le couloir, et coula un regard vers une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière du domaine Malfoy. Au dehors, le jardin à la française, dans les lueurs changeantes de cette fin de journée de juin, était parfaitement entretenu.

Il lui semblait être la réplique exacte de son univers : très ordonné, en apparence, avec beaucoup d'efforts en dessous pour conserver cette illusion de contrôle.

Crispée, elle poursuivit sa flânerie, longeant les couloirs spacieux, sous les regards approbateurs des aïeux Malfoy. Dans une pièce, non loin, elle entendait son fils jouer du piano qu'elle lui avait offert, 2 ans avant. Il était assez doué, selon son professeur particulier, et elle se laissa aller à sourire en reconnaissant un de ses airs préféré.

Il avait les doigts graciles de sa mère, et elle se surpris à fredonner au rythme de la musique jouée par Draco. Il devait savoir qu'elle était proche, il communiait si facilement avec la maison qu'il savait toujours où elle ou Lucius se trouvaient. Et présentement, il jouait pour elle, elle en était certaine.

Encore une fois, elle fit le vœu que Lucius ne fasse pas trop souffrir leur unique enfant. Elle ne pouvait demander plus, elle en était douloureusement consciente.

Elle se dirigea vers l'origine de la musique, essuyant rageusement une larme égarée. L'heure du souper approchait.

.

.

-LUCIUS-

Lorsque Draco était avec eux, Lucius tenait à ce qu'ils prennent leurs repas ensemble.

Même lorsque son emploi du temps professionnel ne lui laissait presque aucune marge de répit, il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer au moins une heure en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils lors de ces moments-là.

Mais ce soir, il savait qu'il leur dédierait bien plus qu'une heure. En fait, ce serait surtout à Draco qu'il allait consacrer du temps.

Du temps.

Il en manquait, justement. Il aurait voulu en offrir davantage à son fils. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.

Mais les événements s'étaient bousculés, lorsque ce maudit gamin, Harry Potter, s'était confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A présent, il fallait faire vite, Draco devait apprendre.

Lucius finit son dessert sans un mot, tapota nonchalamment sa bouche avec sa serviette d'un blanc immaculé, puis, jeta un dernier regard à Narcissa. Elle semblait si pâle dans sa robe carmin, ce soir là.

Sa si belle Narcissa. Sa fée argentée. Il se reprit. Ce soir, ce serait Draco qui occuperait toutes ses pensées. Penser à Narcissa ce soir serait une abomination de plus.

Il reposa sa serviette sans plus la voir, devant son assiette vide, et se reprit rapidement. Puis il se tourna résolument vers son fils qui lui aussi avait fini son repas. Fort bien. Au moins il essayait de le préparer. Il grimaça au souvenir d'Abraxas, puis se morigéna. Penser à son Père ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Pendant ce temps, Draco n'avait pas bougé :

- Draco, suis moi.

Le ton était sans appel, et Draco s'essuya rapidement les lèvres, à l'instar de son père. Se dégageant avec aisance de sa chaise, il défroissa sa chemise pâle et lissa son pantalon d'un vert profond, presque noir.

Avec un signe d'excuse à sa mère, il se dirigea souplement vers Lucius qui s'était levé et l'attendait patiemment.

Ils longèrent le couloir, sans porter attention aux regards attentifs des ancêtres Malfoy, dont les tableaux ponctuaient les murs richement décorés. Poussant la porte de son salon privé, Lucius Malfoy sourit courageusement à sa progéniture.

Il revoyait une scène ancienne, et regrettait déjà, mais sachant aussi que tout était déjà joué. Ni remords, ni regrets n'avaient leur place à présent.

- Draco, mon fils. Tu vas demain fêter ta 13ème année. Tu es en âge de faire des choix. Des choix importants, Draco, qui vont conditionner ta vie entière.

Il laissa sa voix mourir quelques instants, le temps que Draco prenne conscience de l'importance de ses paroles.

- A quel point aimes-tu la magie, Draco ?

La question semblait si anodine, mais la réponse serait déterminante, et Lucius eût toute les peines du monde à conserver une apparence de neutralité, alors que Draco, sous le regard attentif de son père, soupesait soigneusement sa réponse.

- La magie, père ? Elle est toute ma vie, je crois. Je la ressent en moi, et... -il sourit brièvement- j'aime faire de la magie, j'aime cette sensation qui me traverse quand la magie me répond...comme si je chevauchais le vent, comme si j'étais le vent...

Draco avait baissé les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, essayant de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible ce qu'il éprouvait.

- La magie m'est aussi nécessaire que respirer, je pense. Je l'aime autant que ma vie, père.

Il avait relevé les yeux et fixait désormais son père, son regard gris assuré.

Lucius soupira. Et si on lui avait posé la question, il n'aurait sut dire si c'était de fierté ou de tristesse.

- Draco...

Son ton était grave, et Draco se tendit.

Son père lui parlait rarement ainsi, mais, lorsqu'il le faisait, il avait tout intérêt à prêter l'oreille.

.

.

-DRACO-

Que lui voulait son père ?

- Draco... tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu sais déjà que rien n'est gratuit. Que pour recevoir, il faut donner. Que tout plaisir implique la souffrance.

Draco opina. Cette leçon, il l'avait déjà apprise. Il n'avait jamais oublié. Ses yeux couleur orage se firent plus durs à ces souvenirs.

Son père continua :

- La magie n'est pas gratuite, Draco. Elle se paye. Elle se mérite. Et plus la magie est puissante, plus le prix à payer est élevé.

Draco regarda son père plus attentivement. Lucius était assez tendu, nerveux, presque.

- Je vais t'apprendre notre magie, Draco. La magie des Malfoy.

.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il se glissa hors du salon.

Un peu sonné par cet échange pour le moins surprenant et inhabituel, Draco lui emboita le pas.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs sans rencontrer d'elfes de maison, puis Lucius se dirigea vers les sous-sols de la demeure familiale.

Pendant de longues minutes, Draco suivit son père en silence, se contentant de mémoriser le chemin qu'il prenait.

Cette partie des souterrains ne lui était pas familière, sa mère n'aimant pas que le jeune homme s'aventure aussi loin.

Mais son père poursuivait son chemin, ses longues jambes frappant avec régularité la terre, puis la roche, qui avaient progressivement pris le pas sur les dalles des frondaisons du manoir.

Ils continuaient de s'enfoncer et, peu à peu, Draco eut l'impression d'être avalé par la Terre elle-même.

.

Ils avaient passé des portes couvertes de glyphes anciennes et, devant chacune, Malfoy lui avait révélé le moyen de passer. Des mots murmurés pour certaines, du sang pour d'autres, et de la magie, à chaque fois.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une sorte d'immense caverne, illuminée par des lucioles phosphorescentes. Le jeune Malfoy était troublé.

Les 3 dernières portes étaient secrètes, dissimulées derrière de puissantes protections magiques, et sans l'aide de son père, jamais il n'aurait pût les découvrir, sans parler de les ouvrir.

Ils les avaient passé ensemble, son père de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans ces dédales de roches humides.

Et ils avaient enfin débouché dans cette grotte immense...

Au centre de la cavité gigantesque, légèrement surélevée, se tenait une sorte d'estrade circulaire en pierre, entourée de cinq colonnes, massives et imposantes.

Tout dans cet endroit respirait le pouvoir et les temps anciens.

Des ondes de magie pure circulaient en un flux changeant, et ses courts cheveux blonds commençaient à se dresser sur sa tête.

Il essaya de garder son masque d'impassibilité, le même qu'il voyait sur le visage de son père, à la lueur changeante du ballet des lucioles.

- Père ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Lucius sembla émerger d'un rêve éveillé. Il regarda autour de lui, puis abaissa ses yeux sur son fils, avec un étrange demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Regarde, Draco. Et apprends.

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit, d'une douce voix hypnotique :

- Voici le centre de la demeure Malfoy. Le Cœur du manoir. Là où, à chaque génération, Les Malfoy apprennent et réapprennent ce qu'est être un Sang-Pur.

Draco se crispa.

Son Père allait encore lui faire un sermon sur les Sang-Purs ?

Mais Lucius changea de sujet brutalement, et Draco fut pris par surprise :

- Dis moi, Draco, tu es toujours vierge, n'est ce pas ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Bon sang, qu'est ce que je déteste quand il est comme ça. Hautain, arrogant, prétentieux, malpoli, tellement... lui !

Il vient de se prendre une sévère raclée, je l'aide, et Môssieur me rembarre ! Je me détourne de lui, amère, mais j'ai a peine fait un pas que j'entends un bruissement suivi du coup sourd.

Je me retourne, il vient de s'écraser au sol. Il est livide. J'hésite un instant, puis je me décide, me traitant de tous les noms pour encore lui venir en aide.

D'un coup de baguette, je fais ce qu'il m'a interdit de faire tout à l'heure, je lui fait un rapide check-up made in magicland.

Oh.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je reste interloquée quelques secondes. Le mieux serait évidemment de filer à l'infirmerie en profitant de son évanouissement, mais je sais déjà que ça ne m'est pas possible.

Parce qu'il me l'a expressément demandé tout à l'heure, et que je sais à quel point il aura du mal à gérer ça si tout le monde est au courant.

Sa fichue fierté serait mise à mal, c'est sûr.

Je me demande un instant si le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Il a été victime d'un viol, c'est évident.

Au sein de Poudlard. Rien que l'idée me choque à un point inimaginable. Mais très vite, je réalise mon erreur : si je lui fait faux bond maintenant, et que je décide à sa place de rendre ça public, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance et, pour que Malfoy se soit confié à moi entre tous les résidents de l'école, il faut vraiment qu'il n'ait plus aucune alternative.

Si je le trahit maintenant, il n'aura plus personne la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouvera dans une situation aussi dramatique.

Parce que ça se reproduira, j'en suis persuadée. Pas aussi horrible qu'aujourd'hui, j'en prie le ciel, mais je me souviens de la semaine dernière, quand Ron l'a plaqué contre le mur.

Il a eu mal, mais pas à cause de Ron. Je suis certaine, maintenant, qu'il était blessé aussi ce jour là.

Et, tandis que j'y réfléchis, je revoit d'autres moments, où il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude lors de nos confrontations quasi-quotidiennes. Des traits parfois trop tirés, une démarche un peu raide. Je rassemble tous ces éléments et j'en conclue qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas la première fois que Malfoy se fait malmener.

Et, visiblement, le personnel enseignant de Poudlard ignore tout de sa situation. Malfoy se tait. Pourquoi ?

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas à cause de sa foutue fierté qu'il cache... ça, et que c'est la première fois que c'est aussi violent, qu'il n'y aura pas d'escalade dans ce sens.

Mais je ne trompe personne. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'un vœu pieux et, qu'un jour, proche peut être, il aura de nouveau besoin de soins en urgence. Alors je fais la seule chose que je peux faire à ce moment là, peu importe ce que cela m'en coûte.

C'est une démarche qu'il doit faire de sa propre initiative, bien que j'espère pouvoir l'inciter à oublier sa fierté, et le faire accepter qu'il vient bien d'être victime d'une agression sexuelle. Victime. Rien qu'à ce mot, je comprend qu'en bon Malfoy, malheureusement, il risque de garder ça pour lui qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences. Déprimée, je me retranche un instant derrière des gestes familiers.

J'utilise tous les sorts de soins que je n'ai pas encore lancé, et bientôt il ne lui reste presque plus de marques de son agression. Je ne peux pas faire plus, j'ai déjà épuisé toute ma réserve de larmes de phénix : son oreille est encore rouge, mais n'est plus déchirée comme tout à l'heure avec ce morceau de peau qui en pendait. Je crois que ça, et son entrejambe amochée qu'il a mis tant d'effort à me cacher ont été les conséquences les plus horribles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de son altercation. Il n'a rien dit là dessus, évidemment.

Pour le reste de ses blessures, il ne gardera pas de marques, Merlin merci, mais si j'ai pût les atténuer pour l'instant, je n'ai pas pouvoir d'effacer ce qui s'est passé. Des cernes violacées soulignent ses yeux fermés, et quelques ecchymoses commencent à fleurir sur sa peau blafarde.

Aucune de ses dents ne manque à l'appel, ce qui tient presque du miracle. J'ai bandé ses côtes, tout à l'heure, après avoir lancé sorts de renforcement et sorts anti douleur. Je n'aurai jamais pensé en avoir autant besoin.

Pour son aine, ça a été plus compliqué. Les sorts globaux l'ont soulagé, mais je ne peux lui lancer de sorts trop spécifique, sinon il se rendra compte que j'ai vu ce qu'il tenait à préserver secret. Alors pour respecter son intimité, je me contente de soins superficiels, qui peuvent passer inaperçus. J'espère que je fais bien.

Je métamorphose quelques chaises en coussins, le bureau du professeur en lit de fortune, et j'y installe le plus confortablement possible Malfoy.

Puis je sort rapidement de la pièce.

A l'extérieur, je trace 2 sorts : le premier, de surveillance, si son état empire. Le deuxième, pour empêcher que quiconque ne rentre sans autorisation. Puis je m'éloigne, pour l'instant. Il est temps maintenant d'aller chercher de l'aide, pour lui, et du réconfort, pour moi.

Et décider de ce que je vais faire, évidemment.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Je me réveille dans des draps aux couleurs de ma maison.

Je me redresse à peine, et Pansy et Blaise accourent à mon chevet. Comme si j'avais besoin d'infirmiers à domicile.

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, Pansy part dans un monologue où se mêlent inquiétude et remontrance.

Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, et me tourne légèrement vers la fenêtre près de mon lit. A sa faible clarté, je dirais que le jour touche à sa fin.

C'est une fenêtre magique, basée sur le même principe que le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il y en a un peu partout dans nos appartements, et j'en ai rajouté 3 dans ma chambre personnelle de Préfet. Ça a été un peu compliqué, mais j'ai réussi à relier mes fenêtres à des vues imprenables sur les environs du Château.

Idéal pour surveiller l'extérieur en restant bien tranquille dans mes quartiers.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs affluent, en même temps que la douleur, et je me raidis d'effroi.

Qu'ont ils découvert ?

Je baisse les yeux, comme pour confirmer à Pansy et à Blaise tous ces reproches dont elle m'accable.

Je hoche même doucement la tête, en me détaillant du regard.

Je suis en sous-vêtements. Ils m'ont déshabillé. Nettoyé. Changé.

Ont-ils compris ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Bon sang, évidemment qu'ils ont compris. Ils ne sont pas stupides, et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arbore ce genre de marques. Je regarde discrètement mon torse nu et mes bras fins, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le compte-rendu de Pansy, qui s'atténue enfin.

Les ecchymoses sont à peine visibles, il n'y a plus de blessures ouvertes, juste de simples estafilades. Heureusement que ces blessures n'ont pas été provoquées magiquement, elles ne se seraient pas résorbées aussi facilement.

Néanmoins, Granger a fait un travail remarquable, même si ça me tue de me l'avouer. Même mon oreille ne m'élance plus.

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a rien dû révéler à mes 2 infirmiers de choc.

J'espère.

Il me faut des certitudes.

Que je sache ce qu'ils ont compris.

Ce qu'ils ignorent encore, surtout.

Mais déjà, le plus important. Sans ménagement, j'interromps la logorrhée de Pansy :

- Quelle heure est-il ? Pourquoi être restés ? Vous n'avez pas loupé de cours, au moins ? Il ne manquerait plus que vous ayez attiré l'attention !

Ils se regardent rapidement, presque vexés. Blaise prend à son tour la parole :

-Non, Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Les cours sont finis. Nous y avons assistés normalement. Granger nous a prévenus ce matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner. Nous t'avons ramené discrètement dans ta chambre. Personne ne nous a vu. Elle t'avais déjà bien soigné, et nous avons juste rajoutés 2-3 sorts pour être prévenus si ton état se modifiait.

Son regard s'assombrit, et la colère se glisse dans sa voix :

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, par Merlin ! T'éclipser, comme ça ! Vincent et Grégory ne pourront pas t'éviter les ennuis si tu les sèmes ainsi...

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je me sens déjà assez responsable comme ça.

Ça m'énerve, et je sens ma rage froide revenir. Bien. Je préfère ça. Je gère mieux ma haine que ma honte.

- Peut être parce que je ne peux pas me faire de plan cul quand ils sont avec moi ? Et parce que, de toute façon, ils n'ont pas à m'accompagner dans mes rondes de préfet.

De nouveau, ils s'échangent un regard, que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Pansy revient à la charge.

Par le sang. Pansy est presque une sœur pour moi. Le côté incestueux en prime.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à lui cacher la vérité quand elle s'inquiète ainsi pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas la plonger dans mes problèmes.

Elle me parle doucement, avec toute sa tendresse de femme, et j'ai presque envie de m'effondrer dans ses bras.

Presque.

Mais je ne peux pas. Alors, à la place, je me rigidifie un peu plus au fur et à mesure de ses caresses verbales.

- Draco, Blaise et moi t'avons ramenés ici. Nous avons nettoyé tes blessures. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Draco ? Tu peux nous en parler. Nous pouvons t'aider. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Et voilà. Il fallait bien en arriver là.

Je biaise, comme toujours. Hors de question que je leur avoue, pour cette nuit.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? ...je dirais une partie intempestive de sexe brutal.

Ma bouche esquisse un rictus en harmonie avec l'ironie de mes propos. Ce n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité, n'est-ce-pas ?

Blaise continue, aussi doux et précautionneux dans ses paroles que dur et cruel dans son acharnement à vouloir me faire parler.

- Cette partie fine... tu étais consentant ?

Je baisse les yeux.

Ils ont la délicatesse de me laisser parler ou de préférer le silence. Mais ils savent, j'en suis sûr à présent.

Je me défile. Forcément. Faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance le rendra plus supportable.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois où je n'étais pas consentant.

- Disons que...je l'ai bien cherché.

Je manque de hurler d'un fou rire nerveux à mes propres paroles.

Au lieu de ça, je me met à trembler, et Pansy m'enlace délicatement dans ses bras. Je m'enivre de son odeur, alors que sa main me caresse les cheveux.

Je suis surpris, comme à chaque fois, devant ses gestes d'affection. J'oublie toujours à quel point elle tient à moi.

Dans une certaine mesure, tous les Serpentards tiennent à moi, plus que je ne tiens à moi-même. Et certains, même, pour ce que j'en comprend, me considèrent comme leur ami. Pour autant que j'en saisisse le concept, évidemment.

Chez les Vert-Argent, Théodore est celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, je crois. Parce qu'il ne m'obéit pas. Qu'il critique mes choix, quand il ne les estiment pas. Et que, étonnamment, comme ceux de ma maison, mais sans leur obédience, il tient à moi.

De l'eau tombe sur mes épaules nues. Pansy. Elle...pleure ? Pour moi ?

Elle ne devrait pas. Ce n'est pas si grave. Blaise se tient un peu en retrait, et semble aussi bouleversé que moi par la détresse soudaine de Pansy. Du plat de la main, je lui caresse le dos et je reprend, de ma voix la plus lénifiante, pour la calmer, atténuer sa détresse :

- Tout va bien, Pansy. Tu sais bien que, question sexe, je suis prêt aux expériences extrêmes.

J'essaie d'en plaisanter, Merlin ! J'empêche mes dents de s'entrechoquer, mes souvenirs d'affluer, et je lui offre même mon sourire. Rien que pour la voir rougir et sourire à son tour.

C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire, j'ai l'impression.

Blaise rigole doucement à mes paroles, et le sourire de Pansy se renforce. En un instant, le monde reprend sa course.

Mes compulsions sexuelles ne sont un secret pour personne.

Quand je perd le contrôle de mes émotions, ce qui se produit de plus en plus avec mes contraintes actuelles, je me réfugie dans les excès en tout genre.

Les fêtes des Serpents sont connues de tout Poudlard. Les professeurs et le directeur doivent être au courant aussi mais, étrangement, ils laissent faire. Peut être parce qu'ils savent que nous n'entraînons pas les plus jeunes. Ou parce qu'ils savent que, s'ils supprimaient cette soupape, nous en trouverions d'autres, plus dangereuses.

La proximité de la guerre est plus fortement ressentie dans notre maison, j'ai l'impression, et nous nous échappons comme nous pouvons de cette réalité inquiétante.

Dans ces soirées, produits magiques illicites, drogues diverses, sexe et alcools forts cohabitent allègrement.

Et les Serpentards sont connus pour la perversité de leurs goûts. Et pour leur appétit.

Moi, au moins. Je ne suis pas le Prince des Serpents par hasard, après tout.

En matière de sexe, je suis gourmand. Pas gourmet. J'accepte tout. Une frénésie qui semble convenir à mes partenaires des 2 sexes.

Je repense à ce surnom, « Dieu du Sexe ». Vrai et faux à la fois. Pute de Poudlard serait au moins aussi approprié. Voire plus.

Parce que ma Magie me permet de contenter mes amants et mes maîtresses. Parce que ma Magie m'oblige à les contenter, surtout.

Et c'est justement pour ça que, paradoxalement, je me sens plus en sécurité dans ces moments de débauche, entourés de ceux de ma maison. Parce que, avec eux, je suis protégé.

Je n'ai jamais fini mes nuits festives aussi amoché qu'aujourd'hui avec mes nouveaux « amis » Poufsouffles.

Je me remémore notre dernière « soirée spéciale », où plusieurs membres d'autres maisons avaient été conviés. Après une nuit de stupre et de décadence, j'avais été un des premiers à émerger, et les corps enchevêtrés des membres de ma maison et de nos invités m'avaient laissé un étrange malaise, une sensation indéfinissable de mal-être.

Ces orgies à répétition sont un indicateur de notre tension. Et je ne peux que m'interroger devant leur fréquence. Notre promotion semble placée sous le signe de la perdition.

Est ce une angoisse commune, liée à cette guerre qui ne se dévoile pas ouvertement, ou bien est ce ma propre déchéance que je transmet à toute ma maison ?

Mon sang se glace à cette idée.

Je me force à sortir de ces pensées sombres, et je retourne un sourire un peu fané à Pansy, qu'elle me rend courageusement, même si ses yeux gardent toute leur inquiétude.

Je ne peux pas, ne dois pas, montrer mes faiblesses. Ni à eux, ni à personne.

Je sors du lit, me déshabille sans complexe devant leurs regards mi-amusés, mi-soucieux, et, sans trop les regarder, me prépare en vue du dîner dans le Grande Salle.

Il sera à une table de moi. Mon agresseur. Je suis terrifié. Je ne dois rien montrer, ou il gagne.

- Je vais manger. Vous venez ?

Aucune faiblesse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**_Note particulière à ce chapitre : après une longue absence, suite au plantage de mon disque dur, je poste la suite de ma fic, en remerciant tous ceux et celles qui m'ont soutenu, et vous propose d'aller reprendre les chapitres précédents, remaniés à cette occasion (comme quoi on peut trouver du positif partout), notamment le chapitre précédent, qui est lui, par contre, inédit._**

Coup du sort, nous tombons sur les Griffons, les 3B, au détour d'un couloir. Le Balafré, la Belette, et la Bourbe. C'est Weasmoche qui entame les hostilités.

- On ne t'a pas vu, aujourd'hui, la fouine, ça nous a fait des vacances ! Trop occupé à te faire sauter par tout ce qui bouge ?

Je lui lance un regard de pure malveillance.

- Pourquoi, la belette ? Tu es intéressé ? Malheureusement pour toi, je ne fais ni dans la zoophilie, ni dans le misérabilisme.

Potter arrive à la rescousse de son familier.

- Tu t'accordes trop de crédit, la fouine. Ce qui donne de la valeur, c'est la rareté, et on ne peut pas dire que ton cul soit très difficile d'accès.

Les autres Griffons ricanent, sauf Granger qui a l'air aussi choquée que moi et les autres Serpentards. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui réagit en premier :

- Ron, Harry ! Ça suffit ! Je vous croyais plus matures !

Évidemment, elle sait ce que je viens de vivre, et cela expliquerai à lui seul son intervention. Mais je la connais. Même si elle ne m'avais pas vu aussi amoché, elle se serait interposée. Parce qu'elle refuse que les orientations sexuelles de qui que ce soit puisse susciter ce genre de railleries. Parfois -juste parfois-, j'ai de l'estime pour elle. Pas pour ce qu'elle est, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais pour qui elle est. Granger l'idéaliste, qui n'hésite pas à se dresser même contre ses amis pour défendre ses idéaux. J'ai de l'estime, et je l'exècre à la fois. Pas besoin de son aide.

- La ferme, Granger ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé par une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en mal de causes à défendre.

Mmmh, oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas l'agresser comme ça, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être la princesse de ces contes de fées moldus, sauvée par un chevalier blanc en armure. Je suis Draco Malfoy, et je peux me sortir seul d'une confrontation verbale avec Saint Potty et sa belette apprivoisée.

Pas besoin de son aide. Pas besoin de sa pitié. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle a prévu pour les elfes de maison. Son idée, la SALE. Et maintenant, quoi ? L'ADMIRABLE ? L'Aide à Draco Malfoy, Innocent Rejeton Avili et Battu par de Libidineux Enfoirés ?

J'ai envie de vomir. Finalement, monter dans la Grande Salle n'était pas une bonne idée.

Comme pour conforter cette prise de conscience, je croise le regard soupçonneux de mon bien-aimé Directeur de maison. Et Séverus n'a pas l'air enchanté de ce qu'il voit. Lui aussi, il va vouloir me faire parler, j'imagine. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie de me soutirer mes secrets. Je me souvient encore, après une fête à Slughorn, comment il m'avait sermonné dans les couloirs du château, avant de tenter de me faire parler de ma mission, et de m'assurer de son soutien. Pathétique. Comme si j'allais lui permettre de prendre une part active dans cette mission que m'a confié le Lord. Je sais bien que c'est moi qu'Il juge. Moi et ma famille. Je ne peux laisser endosser à personne d'autre la réussite de ma mission. Snape ne me volera pas cette victoire. J'en ai besoin. Pour Ma Mère. Pour Lucius.

Personne ne me spoliera de cette opportunité de retrouver notre rang dans l'estime du Lord.

Pas même Séverus. Surtout lui, en fait. Il est trop haut placé dans la hiérarchie des Mange-Morts pour que je puisse m'opposer à lui, mais je ne le laisserai pas prendre les honneurs qui me reviennent. Toute ma famille en pâtirait.

Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Je veux bien qu'il me baise, mais pas de cette façon !

Je détourne mon regard, et le laisse dériver sur les élèves. Je prend garde à ne pas m'attarder sur la table des Blaireaux, et reporte mon attention sur une Serdaigle qui me dévisage discrètement. Cho Chang, son nom. Elle a été la petite amie de Saint Potter, c'est parfait.

Je la regarde, sourit un peu, et lui adresse un bref hochement de tête. Pas de repos pour moi ce soir, même avec mes blessures. Ça me donnera un côté bad boy, elle va adorer.

Et en même temps que je me réjouit à l'idée d'humilier Potter en couchant avec son ex, je me maudit d'être aussi faible !

D'un côté, je voudrais fuir cette déchéance, m'écarter de toute cette fiévreuse alchimie qui m'oblige à accepter tout ce que mes partenaires souhaitent, consciemment ou non, cette submissivité dont je fais alors preuve. De l'autre côté, céder à leurs désirs informulés me permet de charger ma Magie, et d'atteindre les objectifs si ambitieux que je me suis fixé, en digne Serpentard.

En fait, non. Ce ne sont pas Mes objectifs, au final, mais bien ceux du Lord.

A croire que tous s'acharnent contre moi.

J'ai des bouffées de colère contre tous ces emmerdeurs qui veulent régenter ma vie.

Je hais tout ce qui se finit en « or », aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression : les Aurors, Voldemort, Dumbledore, les Gryffondors...

En particulier le « Survivor ».

Je m'assois à ma place, en lui jetant mon regard le plus hostile qui soit. Celui de Granger se pose sur moi à ce moment-là, et j'en profite pour la gratifier au passage de ma moue la plus dédaigneuse. Qu'elle en profite elle aussi, c'est cadeau !

Et pendant tout le reste du repas, je ne peux toucher à la moindre petite bouchée de nourriture. Je sens les Poufsouffles près de moi, et j'ai envie de hurler.

De rage, de peur. Tout se mélange. Je frissonne.

Avant de partir, je chuchote à Théodore de faire courir le bruit de ma liaison avec Cho, afin d'être sûr que Potty en profite. Je me lève, et me dirige vers la sortie, suivi de près par Grégory et Vincent qui semblent avoir été sermonnés par mes 2 infirmiers, si j'en juge par leur expression malheureuse, quand une nouvelle vague d'élèves s'approche à contre-sens.

Des Blaireaux.

Je reste impavide, mais je sens la sueur qui glisse dans mon dos.

Je le vois. Finch-Fletcher.

Mon cœur manque un battement.

Il est entouré par 3 autres garçons de sa maison.

Leur taille, leur posture... tout correspond.

Je prend garde à ne pas les dévisager ouvertement.

A ne pas les toucher, surtout.

Je sens leur regards étonnés de me voir ici, sans séquelle apparente. Ils s'écartent de moi, et j'en vois deux qui baissent la tête à mon passage.

De honte ? De peur que je crie en pleine Grande Salle ce qui s'est passé moins de 24 heures avant ?

J'ai envie de les tuer. De fuir. De mourir.

Je puise une nouvelle force dans ma haine, et je redresse la tête. Ma tête haute, leur échine basse.

Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Et tandis que mon visage se fige dans un rictus de dédain familier, je caresse les premiers germes de ma vengeance.

La rage remplace ma peur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

POV Hermione

Binns ne nous a pas loupé. 5 pages de parchemin pour lundi prochain. Même si j'ai déjà le plan de mon devoir en tête, et que je sais quelle orientation je veux lui donner, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes amis.

Rien qu'à voir la tête d'Harry, je crains le pire. Le pire, il est juste à côté, en fait. Ron semble s'être métamorphosé en démon moldu : il est pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en semblent d'autant plus intenses. Les yeux exorbités, il contemple le sujet du devoir comme s'il s'agissait d'une trahison personnelle.

J'esquisse une moue amusée. Je ne leur donne pas longtemps avant qu'ils viennent me voir, un sourire penaud aux lèvres et un regard de cocker en prime.

Déjà, Harry se tourne vers moi, et je lève les yeux aux ciel en attendant la suite.

- Hermione ? Euh... le devoir de Binns...

Je lui jette un regard un peu moqueur. Il ne s'en offusque pas, il sait que je sais ce qu'il va me demander. C'est tellement habituel. C'est s'il ne le faisait pas que je serai surprise.

Alors qu'il commence à me sortir tous les arguments pour que je les aide à rédiger leur devoir, à lui et à Ron, je me surprend à me demander si Malfoy a le même genre de « bons amis » intéressés. Quoique, le connaissant, c'est plutôt lui qui doit donner ses devoirs à faire à ceux de sa maison qui ont un peu plus d'un pois chiche à la place du cerveau.

A peine cette pensée m'effleure, que je me dis que je n'en sais rien. Que je sais peu de chose sur lui ou sur les autres serpentards. Nous nous croisons tous les jours depuis des années, mais je ne les connais pas. Jusqu'à très récemment, jamais je n'aurai pensé que Malfoy puisse avoir ce genre de terrible secret. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le monde qui m'entoure. Et je me demande si les autres serpentards cachent autant de choses que Malfoy. S'il a pût leur parler de son viol, aussi. Et qui d'autre à Poudlard recèle des secrets aussi douloureux.

Je me crispe un peu en repensant à ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy. Ses agresseurs sont ici, à Poudlard. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle maison. Si on m'avait questionné il y a une semaine, je crois que j'aurai répondu Serpentard sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pourtant, maintenant, je réalise que je ne connais peut être pas si bien que ça ceux de ma propre maison. Ni les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles. Que je ne sais pas qui serait capable d'une telle chose.

Et Malfoy qui cache tellement parfaitement ce qui lui est arrivé, que je ne le croirait pas si je ne l'avait pas vu.

Quand je l'ai croisé, avec Harry et Ron, hier matin, il était si semblable à ce qu'il est d'habitude : hautain et agressif. Il ne m'a pas traité de Sang-de-bourbe, mais, j'en ai peur, plus parce qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps que parce qu'il aurait voulu me ménager.

Bizarrement, ça me chagrine un peu. Je l'ai aidé, et il n'a même pas ma correction de se comporter de façon civilisée avec moi. Pour ce que ça lui aurait coûté.

Ça m'attriste un peu de comprendre que, pour lui, je reste une paria, une moins-que-rien.

Et, alors que je me penche sur le devoir d'Harry, je sens une bouffée de tristesse m'envahir, à l'idée qu'il me méprise sans me connaître. Je ne suis pas la seule à être engluée dans mes préjugés, j'en ai peur.

Je pense qu'il s'accroche à ses convictions par peur d'affronter la réalité. Je vaux aussi bien que n'importe quel Sang-Pur. Même si sa magie est puissante, je l'ai déjà constaté lors des cours en commun. Ou du moins, elle l'a été, car, depuis le début de l'année, il n'en fait plus étalage, comme souvent avant.

En y repensant, je me rend compte qu'en dehors des cours, il ne pratique plus jamais de magie, même basique. Et que, en cours, il se limite au strict nécessaire. Il y a anguille sous roche. Est ce lié à ce que j'ai découvert ?

Un traumatisme comme un viol pourrait-il lui fermer l'accès à sa magie ? Est ce pour cela qu'il ne lance presque plus aucun sort ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Madame Pomfresh. Elle va finir par se douter de quelque chose, je l'ai déjà interrogé aujourd'hui sur l'aide à apporter à quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose d'affreux mais qui a du mal à en parler. Elle a crû que je parlais d'Harry, car elle l'a cité à plusieurs reprises dans sa réponse, mais si je viens la revoir pour des conseils sur des pertes de magie inexpliquées, elle risque de paniquer. Il va falloir que je ruse.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser de subterfuges. Je ne suis pas Serpentard. Et pourtant, je me crois capable de le faire, si cela me permet d'aider Malfoy après.

Je réalise, amusée, que je possède les qualités de plus d'une maison, et que je vais essayer d'en acquérir d'autres. Et je me demande si Malfoy a un peu des qualités des Gryffons en lui. L'intelligence des Serdaigles, je sais qu'il la possède, nous sommes souvent au coude à coude dans les résultats des devoirs, comme s'il cherchait à prouver quelque chose. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

La loyauté, la justice des Poufsouffles, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache ce que cela signifie. Ni leur patience, non plus.

Quoique... encore une fois, qu'est ce que je sais réellement de Draco Malfoy ?

Harry m'a encore rabâché les oreilles ce midi avec ses suppositions sur lui. Sur le fait que Malfoy trame quelque chose de terrible. Qu'il est devenu mangemort. Comment lui dire ce que je sais ? J'ai juste pu lui dire, du bout des lèvres, qu'il se focalisait trop sur Malfoy et que ce n'était pas parce que c'était un serpentard qu'il était forcément du côté de...Voldemort. Il faut que je passe le blocage de ce nom.

Bref, Harry a boudé, et, depuis, s'est replongé dans sa carte, celle des maraudeurs. Je voudrais en profiter pour vérifier si Malfoy est en sécurité, mais comment le dire à Harry sans tout lui révéler ? La seule chose qui reste en mon pouvoir, c'est de demander à Harry de me prévenir s'il y a quelque chose de suspect.

Ça n'est pas suffisant, je le sais bien.

- Dis, 'Mione, tu penses à quoi ?

Ron, qui vient de me sortir de mes pensées noires. Je lui offre un faible sourire reconnaissant. Peut être pourrait-il m'aider ? C'est un garçon. Est ce qu'un garçon réagit différemment à un viol qu'une fille ?

Je me tourne vers mon rouquin préféré :

- J'étais en train de réfléchir au fait que nous connaissons mal les garçons et les filles des autres maisons. Même ceux de notre âge. A part de très rares exceptions, comme Luna, nous avons peu de contact avec les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles, et encore moins avec les Serpentards.

- De toute façon, qui voudrait connaître ces enfants de Mangemorts ? Ils semblent très contents de rester entre eux, et la consanguinité les achèvera ! éructe Dean, qui s'est rapproché.

- Justement, Dean, j'objecte, c'est à cause de ces a-priori que nous les confortons dans leur autarcie.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ron et Harry qui échangent un regard... amusé ? Oh ! Autarcie.

- Vraiment ?, reprend Dean en rigolant. Ce n'est quand même pas notre faute s'ils refusent de mélanger leurs petites fesses avec les autres maisons.

- Demande à Malfoy de mélanger ses fesses aux tiennes, plaisante Néville, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, mais je ne suis pas contre, bien au contraire. Il a un de ces culs...

Je le dévisage, interloquée. Au visage des autres Gryffons, je ne suis pas la seule surprise. Bien que l'homosexualité de Dean ne soit pas un tabou, il en parle assez peu, et son air rêveur est plus qu'inhabituel.

Il nous regarde, et il reprend, fier de son petit effet :

- C'est vrai que dès qu'il se met à parler, on regrette qu'il ait ouvert sa bouche, mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est assez attirant, dans le genre aristo-bourré-de-thune-et-qui-se-la-pète et que, question cul, il a une sacré réputation. Fondée, d'ailleurs. Garçon ou fille, rien ne lui échappe. Il est assez... polyvalent.

Il lâche ces derniers mots sur un ton de confidence, avec un regard suggestif. Je regarde les autres garçons. Aux déclarations pleines de sous-entendus grivois de Dean, ils ont rougis, également. Que savent-ils ?

C'est Harry qui questionne Dean :

- Tu te l'es tapé, pour être aussi sûr de toi ?

- Une fois, pour voir s'il était à la hauteur de sa réputation, justement. Je n'ai pas été déçu. Ça, non.

Son ton est brusquement devenu plus rauque, et je me rend compte assez abruptement de la fascination que le fils Malfoy exerce sur lui. Jusqu'à quel point ? Et, tandis que je m'interroge pour savoir si Dean pourrait être celui qui a violé Draco, je me fustige mentalement pour douter ainsi de mon ami. Mais la graine de la suspicion est enracinée en moi, maintenant.

Ron s'étonne des propos de Dean :

- Ça ne l'a pas dérangé, que tu sois un Gryffon et un Sang-mêlé ? Je croyais qu'il serait plus à cheval que ça sur ses convictions.

- Tu rigoles ? Il est peut être con comme un Souaffle et bourré de préjugés idiots, mais, au pieu, c'est une vraie chaudasse.

Je sursaute à cette appellation si vulgaire. Dean semble m'avoir oublié, et il continue :

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit farouche, le fils Malfoy. Il a couché avec la moitié de Poudlard. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit tapé aussi des profs.

Je grimace sous cette vision d'horreur. Trelawney, Binns, McGonagall...je me sens devenir blanche. Les visages autour de moi sont au moins aussi écœurés que le mien. Ça fait rire Dean, qui persifle.

- De toute façon, il baise avec tout ce qui bouge. Une vraie petite salope.

Pour le coup, je me lève brutalement, et l'invective vertement :

- Il est toujours consentant, c'est ça que tu veux dire, Dean ? Que le fait qu'il ait eu plusieurs expériences fait automatiquement de lui une « putain » ?

Ron me regarde, étonné. Je ne le laisse même pas ouvrir la bouche :

- Bon sang, les garçons, regardez-vous ! A vous entendre, il n'est bon qu'à baiser et à se faire sauter. Mais, par Merlin, on parle d'un être humain, là !

- Non, c'est pas ça, intervient Harry, les joues un peu rouges. De honte, ou d'excitation face aux propos de Dean ? C'est juste qu'imaginer Malfoy sous un autre garçon, c'est...

- Excitant, propose Dean.

- Torride, suggère à son tour Néville.

Ron ne veut visiblement pas être en reste :

- Joussif. Son ton agressif et jubilatoire me choque profondément. Je suis indignée, mais je dois en profiter pour en savoir plus :

- Est ce que tu sais s'il a déjà... à plusieurs ?

Dean me regarde, comme s'il venait de me pousser une seconde tête.

- Merlin ,Hermione. Tu viens de nous faire la morale et, d'un coup, tu nous parles d'orgies. Tu es...surprenante !

Il éclate de rire, et tout le monde suit. Une tension que je ne sentais pas semble s'évanouir, et il reprend, dans un silence plus amical que malsain.

- A vrai dire, oui, il y a des...soirées chaudes. Avec les Serpentards en général, et avec Malfoy en particulier. Ce sont les Vert-Argents qui les organisent, d'ailleurs. Bon sang, ils ont même une salle de danse privée qui jouxte leur salle commune, vous vous rendez compte ? Enfin bref, ils ont la place pour recevoir lors de ces soirées. Il n'y a pas que des Serpentards, loin de là.

Il se tortille un peu, puis poursuit :

- La dernière soirée remonte à près de deux mois. Et une prochaine est prévue pour dans quelques jours.

Il me regarde un peu bizarrement :

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, Hermione ? Tu veux essayer le fils Malfoy ?

Je le fixe, horrifiée.

- Quoi ? Il ne semble pas si attaché que ça à la pureté du sang, quand il s'agit de sexe.

Je décide d'ignorer cette remarque. M'imaginer avec Malfoy... je frissonne.

Je secoue négativement la tête avec véhémence. Ron semble soulagé. Je souris, railleuse :

- Non, merci, Dean, je ne me sentirai pas dans mon élément. En outre, je suis persuadée que tu t'y amusera bien plus sans que je t'y chaperonne.

Il acquiesce, amusé.

- Bon, et bien, je lui passerait le bonjour de ta part.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire à cette idée, et il me rejoint peu après.

Et, tandis que la salle commune se remplit de nos rires, je sens une pointe de déception me pincer le cœur. Les dates ne coïncident pas avec l'agression de Draco Malfoy. Cul de sac. Et ce que j'ai appris sur lui, cette...réputation. Qu'est ce que tout cela cache ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Cela fait une semaine que Blaise et Pansy m'ont enfin lâché.

J'en ai vite profité pour revenir à mes petites habitudes.

Pour l'heure, une Serdaigle se tord sous moi, et son corps se cambre un peu plus quand je m'enfonce en elle plus profond.

Elle m'a susurré son nom, au début, pour ce que j'en ai à faire...Mandy.

Mandy, donc, est ma chambre depuis plus d'une heure. Le temps passe trop vite, quand on l'occupe ainsi. Elle était réservée, presque timide même, au début. Pas difficile de comprendre que c'était sa première fois. Elle n'aurait pu tomber mieux. Sans me vanter, je suis celui qui est le plus apte à lui donner du plaisir pour sa première fois. Ma langue et mes mains sont expertes aux plaisirs de la sensualité. Au sein de l'école, tous connaissent ma réputation, fondée, cette habilité que j'ai à prodiguer le plaisir à mes amants et maîtresses.

Je l'ai mis à l'aise. Enfin, j'ai essayé, en lui assurant qu'elle garderait toujours le contrôle, qu'elle pourrait tout arrêter d'un simple mot. Ça l'a rassuré, même si je sais bien qu'elle ne le fera pas. Tant que je caresserai ma Magie, elle aura exactement ce qu'elle souhaite au plus profond d'elle même. J'ai commencé à l'effleurer, doucement, du bout des doigts. Elle a vite frissonné d'anticipation, et j'ai joué avec ses cheveux, châtains, qui ondulaient sur ses épaules nues. Ils m'ont fait penser à ceux de Granger. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'obsède de plus en plus. Quand j'ai senti le désir de Mandy prendre le pas sur ses angoisses, je me suis aventuré plus bas, tel un explorateur intrépide à la recherche de secrets mystères. Je joue une partition aussi vieille que l'humanité, en prenant les mesures de son corps si gracile.

J'aime bien les filles et les garçons de l'école. Ils me changent des vieux vicieux du ministère où Lucius me « présentait » autrefois, avant de récupérer mes souvenirs de leurs mots hésitants, leurs gestes compromettants, leurs attentions particulières. Lucius me laissait seul avec ses « amis du ministère », après quelque excuse ridicule, afin de me laisser le temps d'assurer notre proie dans mes filets. Dans un premier temps, il se chargeait juste de repérer les cibles potentielles, ces vieux barbons obséquieux, avides de chair ferme, et dont les positions au sein du ministère lui serait utiles dans ses manigances. Il me demandait de l'accompagner, une fois avéré leurs penchants pour les jeunes garçons, puis se retirait le temps de me laisser « travailler ». Cela ne m'a jamais pris très longtemps. Aucun ne m'a jamais résisté réellement. Nous retournions au manoir, Lucius toujours aussi impassible que s'il ne se doutait de rien. Le regard gêné de la future victime des chantages de Lucius se portait parfois sur moi avant notre départ, comme pour me quémander une absolution que je n'escomptais apporter à personne.

Une fois de retour dans son salon, Lucius me demandait de lui confier mes souvenirs, si compromettants pour les ministres concernés. Je ne faisais jamais d'avances explicites, les laissant le plus souvent s'engluer eux-même dans ma toile.

Lucius et moi évitions le sujet d'un accord commun et tacite. Une seule fois, je l'avais rompu en lui demandant, d'un air faussement dégagé, s'il lui arrivait de regarder ces souvenirs dérobés. Confus, il avait détourné le regard, et sa voix s'était fait murmure :

- Une fois, une seule.

J'aurai pu, j'aurai du en rester là. Mais je voulais savoir. Lui faire mal, aussi, je pense, comme il me faisait mal à moi, son fils, son complice en horreurs.

- Ça t'a excité ?

Mon ton était neutre, mon visage aussi inexpressif que ma voix. Quelle heure est-il ? As tu passé une bonne journée ? Est ce que ça t'excites de me voir, léché, embrassé, tripoté sans douceur par un vieux sorcier décati pour un peu de pouvoir en plus, pour un moyen de pression supplémentaire au sein du ministère ? De me voir contraint de lui rendre ses gestes déplacés, pour toi ?

Il s'était tourné vers moi, un éclat de colère et de regrets au fond de ses yeux clairs.

- Non, Draco. Ce n'est pas... ce que j'aurai souhaité pour toi.

Ça avait suffi. A sa façon, il me demandait pardon, je pense. Voulais me rappeler qu'il m'aimait. Même s'il était prêt à m'utiliser comme la dernière des putes si ça pouvait lui être utile.

Et ma haine et mon amour pour lui avaient encore crût, après ça.

Je reviens à ma Serdaigle, qui se tord sous mes caresses. Elle apprécie, et mon esprit dérape, tandis que la magie guide mon corps.

La magie. Je lui ai tout donné. Ma vie, mon âme aussi, depuis longtemps.

Peu de temps après, tout se termine. Elle jouit, j'éjacule, la nuance est de taille. Je me retire doucement, la magie est partie.

Une dernière fois, j'embrasse Mandy. Habituellement, je ne le fais jamais après que la magie se soit dissipée, mais l'occasion est un peu particulière pour cette jeune Serdaigle. Autant finir en beauté.

Je lui effleure doucement le cou, puis lui murmure dans un souffle :

- As tu aimé ? Moi oui.

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux encore voilés par le plaisir. Elle hoche la tête, et je lui fait un bref sourire, avant de récupérer mes affaires.

Je dois y aller. La magie s'est repue, et j'ai à faire.

Je lance un dernier regard entendu à la jeune fille. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop s'accrocher, je n'ai aucun contrat d'exclusivité. Avec personne.

Je sors de la pièce sous sa tranquille bénédiction, et me faufile entre les couloirs du château, en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

En même temps, je commence à réfléchir à mes autres obligations personnelles. Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu des nouvelles perturbantes d'une de mes entreprises. J'en ai quatre, en tout. Cadeaux de Lucius.

La première, il me l'a confié à mes 14 ans.

Pour apprendre, m'a-t-il dit.

La société était solide, performante. En à peine 6 mois, je l'avais presque anéantie. Lucius a dû intervenir en urgence. Il a passé le reste de l'année à m'abreuver de conseils de gestion, tout ce que son expérience lui avait apporté.

J'ai été un élève rigoureux et attentif, et, petit à petit, j'ai rattrapé mon entreprise déliquescente, qui est revenue à flot depuis, Merlin merci.

L'année d'après, il a réitéré avec 2 entreprises, de plus petites tailles. Dans un premier temps, il m'a épaulé, puis m'a laissé me débrouiller seul. J'ai dû le convaincre, puisqu'il a réitéré l'année d'après, juste avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

C'était une société au bord de la faillite, dans laquelle j'ai procédé à des coupes sombres, des restructurations éprouvantes, mais elle est presque sortie d'affaire maintenant. Elle continue de me causer quelques soucis, néanmoins. Dont certains doivent être réglés au plus vite.

Entre les difficultés de mes sociétés, les conflits familiaux entre mes cousins, Voldemort et sa mission quasi-impossible, Potter et les Gryffons, mon père en prison, ma mère « invitée » des mangemorts sous notre propre toit, ma magie honteuse, et cette fichue armoire récalcitrante, j'ai soudain l'impression que je vais exploser.

Je m'arrête brutalement au milieu du couloir, et des larmes me montent aux yeux devant le désastre que devient ma vie. Autour de moi, des élèves pressés me bousculent, ébahis devant le tableau rare d'un Malfoy tétanisé.

Grand bien leur fasse.

Je jette un œil par une fenêtre, le ciel se répand sur la terre. Je me précipite sans attendre vers les portes extérieures, me ruant hors du château. Au passage, je bouscule un groupe de Serdaigles de troisième années, figés sur place devant le spectacle inédit que je leur donne. Mais je n'en ai cure. Dehors, il pleut, et, une fois sous l'averse vespérale, je lève mon visage ravagé d'appréhension vers le ciel, aussi gris et lourd que mon cœur

J'aime quand il pleut. C'est le seul moment où je peux laisser les larmes couler, sans que personne ne se doute de ma faiblesse. J'ai juste à regarder le ciel, à laisser mes pleurs communier avec la tristesse du ciel.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste un peu peur que le ciel se calme avant moi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Ce samedi soir, je réfléchis à un plan d'action pour demain. J'ai obtenu une autorisation pour me rendre dans la journée au ministère, pour tenter d'obtenir un droit de visite à Lucius. Il manque à Mère. A moi aussi, je crois.

Devant moi, des premières années s'éparpillent dans une joyeuse cacophonie, sous le regard incendiaire du Cracmol qui nous sert de concierge d'école. Alors que je l'observe distraitement, je vois une joie mauvaise envahir son visage.

Intrigué, je lui accorde ma pleine attention. Devant lui, insouciants, deux Gryffons de cinquième année, si je me souvient bien, se fond des explorations buccales dignes des plus grands spéléologues. Rusard s'est approché silencieusement et, alors qu'ils commencent à battre des records d'apnée, il s'époumone d'un coup :

- Dévergondés ! Une retenue pour tous les deux pour votre manque de tenue !

Le jeu de mot involontaire du concierge m'amuse, mais mon plaisir tourne court quand je vois arriver une silhouette bien connue, surmontée de son éternel chapeau ridicule, passé de mode depuis un demi-siècle au moins.

McGonagall. Merlin je hais cette... femme.

La Directrice des Gryffons. A coup sûr, ces deux-là vont avoir droit à un petit sermon, et tout va être pardonné. Elle m'horripile.

Son sens particulier de l'équité ne me dérange pas plus que ça, en vérité. Je suis à Serpentard. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire en l'égalité et la justice, mais ma rancœur est toute autre.

J'excelle en enchantements sur les objets, et en métamorphose sur l'inerte. Je perd mon temps en Sortilèges, j'y ressasse des principes que je connais depuis longtemps. Mais, en enchantements, dès qu'on touche au vivant, je ne vaux plus grand chose. A croire que je me sens plus à l'aise avec les choses qu'avec les gens.

Je ne m'en étonne pas. Mes difficultés relationnelles sont telles qu'il m'est plus facile de me lier avec les objets. Sans compter cette fichue armoire à disparaître, que je fréquente plus assidûment que la plus douée des maîtresses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, McGonagall s'obstine à ne pas tenir compte de mes dons spécifiques, et s'entête à nous faire faire des métamorphoses impliquant l'organique. D'une certaine façon, elle est le pendant de Snape, favorisant de façon outrancière les élèves de sa propre maison.

Pourtant, j'aime enchanter les objets. C'est un peu au carrefour des Sortilèges et de la Métamorphose, et normalement pas à notre niveau, mais je suis doué pour ressentir les interactions des sorts dans les objets. C'est plus complexe, mais fascinant.

Car la réelle difficulté et la vraie beauté des enchantements est là : enchanter un objet neutre, sans magie, est simple. Mais lorsqu'il a été modifié, marqué par la Magie, il faut tenir compte de ses nouvelles capacités. La façon dont les enchantements interagissent entre eux. Poser plus de 2 enchantements sur un objet devient difficile, surtout si les enchantements pré-existants ont été posés par un autre magicien. Et plus le nombre et la complexité des enchantements posés augmente, et plus cela devient délicat.

C'est pour cela que les Maîtres-Artéfactiers sont rares. Créer certains artefacts relève du domaine de l'Art. Ça me fascine, pourtant.

Si la guerre n'était à nos portes, menaçant mes proches aussi... excessivement, j'aurai eu plaisir à m'inventer un avenir dans ce domaine.

Devant moi, McGonagall finit son petit laïus devant un Rusard au bord de l'apoplexie. Dans mon for intérieur, je me dis que si ces 2 étudiants avaient été à Serpentard, la peine aurait été maintenue, voire alourdie. Cette femme hait les serpents, sous ses dehors de froide neutralité. Comme si nous étions tous des affiliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne voit elle pas qu'il y a autant de né-moldus dans notre maison que dans les 3 autres ? Oui, je dis né-moldus quand je parle des Sang-de-Bourbe chez les Serpentards. Qui oserait m'en faire le reproche ? Ils sont Serpentards. Les Sang-de-Bourbe appartiennent aux autres maisons.

Croit-elle donc tous que le Choixpeau s'intéresse davantage au sang qu'aux qualités requises pour répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons ? Considère-t-elle, comme le Seigneur Noir, que le Sang prime sur tout le reste ? Finalement, le jugement qu'ils portent tous sur les Serpentards n'est pas si éloigné de celui que le Seigneur Noir a sur les moldus. Les préjugés y ont bonne place. Et je vois cette folie envahir peu à peu le visage de ceux qui me sont chers. J'ai mes raisons de haïr les Sang-de-Bourbe, de mépriser les moldus, mais elles me semblent plus acceptables que de simples idées préconçues.

En encourageant cette optique de voir en les Serpentards des futurs Mangemorts, McGonagall commet deux erreurs évidentes à mes yeux.

La première, c'est qu'elle oublie facilement tous ceux qui, dans notre maison, s'opposent au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il y en a. Théodore et Millicent, par exemple. Et, même si Grégory et Vincent sont prêts à suivre leurs pères, Pansy et Blaise sont nettement moins enthousiastes. Même si, pour maintenir notre cohésion, nous évitons de parler de la guerre et des différents camps entre nous. Pas que nos opinions ne soient déjà établies mais, bien au contraire, parce que nous voulons, le plus longtemps possible, éviter un schisme à l'intérieur des Verts-Argents. Notre maison est déjà si isolée des autres qu'aucun de nous ne souhaiterait la saborder de l'intérieur. Chez les Blaireaux, les Aigles ou les Griffons, on parlerait de solidarité et d'entraide. Mais chez les Serpents, il s'agit plus d'échanges, d'intérêts partagés et d'échanges subtils et complexes de faveurs accordées. Et, bien que nous raisonnions peu en terme d'amitié, nos obligations et liens de loyauté n'en sont pas moins forts. Nous sommes aussi soudés, si ce n'est plus, que les élèves des autres maisons. Au moins le temps de Poudlard. Après...

Sa deuxième erreur, c'est qu'elle détourne ainsi l'attention des futurs Mangemorts des autres maisons. Croit elle qu'il n'y a jamais eu ou qu'il n'y aura jamais aucun Mangemort chez les Griffons ou dans les autres maisons ? Que le courage ou la loyauté empêcherait d'adhérer aux principes du Lord ?

Son comportement m'irrite, car je ne sais si elle se trompe ainsi par aveuglement, ou si son attitude d'ostracisme envers les Serpents est calculée justement pour nous pousser à nous méfier des autres maisons et à détourner l'attention des enfants de Mangemorts et des futurs Mangemorts des autres maisons de Poudlard.

Elle ne m'inspire aucune confiance. C'est une Gryffondor, on pourrait penser qu'elle ne sait pas manipuler les autres, mais je me targue de réfléchir un peu plus loin que cela. Être à Gryffondor ne signifie pas ne pas être roublard. De la même façon qu'être à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard ne vous condamne pas automatiquement à être lâche.

La preuve en est Dumbledore. Jamais je n'ai vu plus retors que lui. Plus les années passent, et plus je m'en rend compte.

C'est en partie sur ce raisonnement que je pense que les 4 vertus des maisons sont présentes dans chacun des élèves, mais que c'est celle qui prédomine qui détermine son appartenance à une maison donnée. L'intelligence, le courage, l'ambition et la persévérance ne s'excluent pas les unes les autres.

Je souris amèrement. Avec le regard de plus en plus haineux des autres maisons envers la notre, il faudra bientôt plus de courage à un Serpentard pour intégrer sa maison qu'à un Gryffondor pour revendiquer la sienne.

Quelle ironie.

Or McGonagall ne cesse d'ériger les autres maisons contre la mienne. Se rend-elle compte que l'esprit de Poudlard repose sur l'équilibre entre ses 4 maisons ? Ses actions me dérange. J'en viens parfois à me demander si elle nous considère comme des élèves ici. Je n'ai jamais réellement considéré cet endroit comme une école. Lucius a fait appel à des précepteurs pour mon éducation, magique et autre. Mais j'aime ce château, Poudlard, étrangement, comme un autre chez-moi, un espace sûr où je serai protégé. Même si cette impression a fini par disparaître aujourd'hui, avec cette tâche monstrueuse qui m'a été échue, je reste attaché à l'école. Mais, avec cette femme, je pense qu'aucun Vert-Argent n'aura jamais droit à prétendre l'aimer, la protéger, défendre tout ce qu'elle représente pour nous aussi.

Oh oui, je la hais, McGonagall. Et je me doute bien qu'un jour, elle risque de se dresser contre moi. Elle m'abomine, et je lui rend bien.

J'en suis convaincu maintenant, il faut que je découvre ce qu'elle cache. Ses petits secrets inavouables. J'en aurais besoin, un jour.

Je me détourne, le visage fermé, du spectacle dégradant des 2 Griffons qui se regardent, énamourés, attendant juste une nouvelle occasion de se retrouver en solitaires pour leurs petits jeux complices, loin des regards réprobateurs des adultes « responsables ».

La guerre est à nos portes. Quelle obligation pudibonde à les empêcher de s'aimer aujourd'hui ? Ils seront peut être morts dans un an.

Je les regarde un peu plus attentivement. Ils sont assez mignons, tous les deux. Je me demande si je vais les croiser, une nuit, lors de mes rondes. Si ils me laisseront me joindre à eux en échange de mon silence.

Mon corps, déjà, réagit.

Je me répugne.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Je suis dans la piscine de Poudlard. Elle est peu utilisée, et j'en profite. Cette journée au ministère m'a vraiment éprouvé. Des promesses à certains, des menaces voilées à d'autres, un peu de chantage aussi, et une fellation rapide entre 2 rendez-vous pour un ministre en manque de chair fraîche, et j'ai enfin décroché ce fameux laisser-passer dont j'ai besoin pour aller visiter Lucius à Azkaban.

Les Aurors vont encore râler au sujet de mes passe-droits. Merlin sait que je les paye cher, ces autorisations, pourtant !

La première fois que j'ai été chercher ce fameux passe pour Azkaban, Mère m'accompagnait. Trop perdue dans sa détresse, elle ne se rendait pas compte des regards intéressés de ceux qu'elle venait solliciter. Ou bien elle était trop embarrassée par ma présence pour leur donner suite, mais je les connais bien, ces regards, et j'ai invoqué rapidement quelques prétexte pour qu'elle nous ramène au manoir. A présent, je n'y vais plus que seul. Je me débrouille avec mes propres atouts, inutile que ma Mère ajoute de sa déchéance à la mienne. Comme aujourd'hui.

Depuis que Lucius croupit en prison, j'ai fini par connaître toutes les sales petites habitudes de mes amis du ministère.

Mes... discussions se sont finalement assez bien passées, mais mon tête-à-queue m'a laissé quelques marques, en plus de ma chevelure malmenée. Des bleus commencent à se répandre sur mon cou et mes épaules. Ma mâchoire me fait un peu mal, mais ça ne se voit pas. Pas plus que cette humiliation à m'agenouiller à ses pieds pour le prendre en bouche. Mais parfois, le plaisir vient d'un peu de mise en scène, alors je me prête de mauvaise grâce à ces jeux où ma finalité n'est pas la leur. Ils cherchent du plaisir, dans l'acte et dans ma soumission.

Il faut croire que voire un Malfoy courber l'échine est un spectacle inoubliable. De mon côté, je nourris ma Magie de leur plaisir, et j'obtiens au passage ce que j'étais venu chercher. Donnant-donnant.

Alors ce soir, le précieux sésame enfin délivré, je me suis dirigé, de retour à Poudlard, vers la piscine, pour un moment de détente et de relaxation.

J'y suis seul, comme je m'y attendais. Un dimanche soir, le lieu n'est pas très fréquenté.

Pourtant, au bout d'un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus, un léger bruit de pas me fait brutalement ouvrir les yeux.

Granger. Si je m'attendais. Je suis dans un coin un peu isolé, et elle ne me voit pas.

Elle porte un maillot de bain 2 pièces, aux couleurs changeantes, qui vont d'un vert printemps à un vert beaucoup plus sombre, presque noir. Elle avance tranquillement, dans une attitude sans aucun artifice, totalement naturelle, et une vérité me submerge soudain.

Granger est belle.

J'écarquille les yeux devant cette soudaine évidence.

C'est aussi une des rares fois où je ressent du désir vrai pour quelqu'un. Je veux dire, je ne manque pas de partenaires des 2 sexes, et c'est souvent moi qui les sollicite, mais ça a souvent, à la base, été un besoin de sexe. Ce que j'éprouve là, face à elle, si femme dans sa tenue de bain, c'est une envie très différente, que je n'ai presque jamais connu. Du désir, oui, mais étrangement innocent et pur, comme si ce n'était pas seulement sexuel. Sous le choc de cette constatation, j'en reste coi quelques secondes, la dévisageant avec un étonnement grandissant.

Quand elle me découvre enfin, elle semble aussi surprise que moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, je gage. Elle réagit en premier, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Mon sourire moqueur, en fait. Elle me copie ?

- Et bien, Malfoy ? Tu cherches à imiter la carpe koï ?

Son ton est léger, amusé. Je pourrais me vexer, mais cette si surprenante intimité s'évaporerait alors. Et je n'y tient pas. Pour des raisons que je ne veux pas analyser, je tiens à garder une atmosphère sereine à cette soirée. Même si il ne s'agit que de faux-semblants, même si les lionnes et les serpents ne peuvent pas véritablement cohabiter. Je tiens à prolonger cet instant improbable. Je suis trop las de tous ces combats. De la journée que j'ai passé, aussi, un peu. Alors je lui décroche mon plus beau sourire :

- Le vert Serpentard te va bien, Granger.

Elle rougit, puis redresse fièrement le menton et, du même coup, sa petite féminité toute neuve. Mon sourire s'élargit encore, se fait gourmand. Quand elle réalise que c'est sur sa poitrine que se pose mon regard, ses yeux s'obscurcissent de colère, et je sens la trêve qui s'achève. Mais je m'entête. Je veux rester dans cette illusion de douceur, aussi vraie dans sa fausseté que tant d'autres. Je m'empresse de désamorcer sa rage naissante :

- J'ai une réputation à maintenir, Granger. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te...bousculerai... pas...sauf si tu insistes, évidemment.

Je continue à sourire, et mes yeux pétillent comme un écho gris à mes lèvres pâles. Je ne cherche pas à draguer, ce soir. Parce que c'est ce soir, parce que c'est elle.

Je laisse mon sourire se faire plus amical, cherchant à reprendre la trêve sans oser la demander plus explicitement.

Elle semble néanmoins comprendre, et parcourt rapidement les quelques mètres qui restent, avant de plonger dans une grande éclaboussure, tête la première. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle émerge, tout près de moi, le sourire revenu sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux d'automne.

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

Son regard se fait soudain plus sérieux, plus inquisiteur aussi, alors qu'elle découvre mes toutes nouvelles ecchymoses.

- Merlin, Malfoy, tu...

Je sais qu'elle repense à l'autre matin où elle m'a retrouvé à l'état de plaie vivante. Je ne la laisse pas en dire plus. Je ne veux rien lui dévoiler. Surtout pas ça.

- Rien de grave, Granger. Je n'aurai pas besoin de tes services, cette fois.

Ma voix est froide, traînante, un brin méprisante. Parfaite.

Mais elle ne se laisse pas impressionner, elle est trop lionne pour ça.

- Malfoy, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Que répondre à cela ? Des années ? Quelle importance pour elle, de toute façon ? C'est ma vie, mes problèmes, ma magie de Sang-Pur. Elle n'a rien à savoir.

Je sens mes traits fatigués se figer, mon impassibilité apparente reprendre sa place.

- Granger, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as soigné une fois que je dois te raconter ma vie.

Je me hisse rapidement hors de l'eau fumante, récupère rageusement mes habits soigneusement pliés par les elfes -Merlin bénisse leur esclavage- mais, alors que j'allais sortir, je marque un temps d'arrêt, presque à regrets et, sans me retourner vers elle, je l'interpelle une dernière fois.

- Granger, ne dis rien de tout cela.

Et, parce que je sais que ces quelques mots vont l'enchaîner bien plus efficacement que n'importe quelle menace :

- S'il te plaît...Hermione.

Puis je sors, enfin, sans lui lancer le moindre regard, de peur de laisser entrevoir toute la détresse qui sourd de mon cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

Juste après mon agression par les Poufsouffles, j'avais demandé à Théodore de se renseigner sur eux. Ses réseaux d'information ne sont pas les miens, et m'apprennent parfois des détails inédits. J'aurai aussi pu faire appel à Pansy, qui s'y connaît en ragots, mais elle aurait tout de suite compris, et je ne voulais pas. Théodore ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, et j'entends bien qu'il reste dans l'ignorance de cette histoire.

Quelques jours après, il m'avait rapporté ses premières conclusions :

Justin Finch-Fletchey avait jusqu'à très récemment une petite copine de sa promotion, Annah Abbott (ce doit être elle, mon coup en trop). Il avait rompu avec elle le lendemain de ma « correction ». Qu'est ce que je dois en déduire ?

Ernie McMillan, de grandes capacités en magie curative, mais une famille plus pauvre encore que les Weasley. Je ne croyais même pas cela possible.

Wayne Hoppkins, un véritable mouton. Pas méchant fond, mais incapable de s'opposer au plus grand nombre.

Killian Bundy, une espèce de gringalet toujours fourré avec Ernie. Je me demande s'il n'a pas des vues sur lui sous couvert de bon copinage. Aucune information sur sa vie sexuelle, d'ailleurs, à croire qu'il n'en a pas. Ou qu'il la refoule, plus probable, déjà.

Aujourd'hui, au petit déjeuner, la conversation s'oriente sur les élèves des différentes maisons, et Théodore (fait exprès de sa part, je pense) développe le sujet des Poufsouffles. De ragots en médisances, je commence à bien les connaître. Les Serpentards ne se gênent pas pour se moquer des représentants de cette maison, et je prend sur moi pour rester de marbre, ne pas montrer mon malaise à chaque fois que les 4 noms détestés reviennent dans les bouches de mes condisciples. Malgré cela, je sens Blaise et Pansy qui commencent à se douter de quelques chose, mon teint blafard et mes poings serrés leur laissant clairement comprendre que tout cela ne m'est pas indifférent. Je cherche une échappatoire :

- Et toi, Millicent, tu ne dis rien ?

C'est vrai que, depuis le début de cette discussion, elle est restée quasiment silencieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Du coup, toute l'attention se tourne vers elle.

C'est Théodore qui, faussement badin, lâche la bombe :

- Notre Millicent a un cœur, et il bat pour un blaireau.

Nous la regardons, effarés, moi le premier. Millicent est une Sang-Pur. Conformément à la plupart des anciennes familles, son mariage a fait l'objet de transactions entre sa famille et d'autres, d'aussi vieilles extractions. L'amour n'a pas grand chose à voir dans les mariages de Sang-Purs.

Quand il est présent, comme ce fut le cas entre mes parents, d'une certaine façon, c'est un bonus. Très appréciable, certes, mais dispensable.

Et de la même façon que ma famille m'a lié lors de mes 10 ans à celle des Greengrass, Millicent est, pour sa part, fiancée avec un représentant d'une ancienne famille d'Europe Centrale, les Bjelac*.

Pansy reprend la parole, face à une Millicent dont les joues ont rougies sous la déclaration/accusation de Théodore.

- Milli, ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ? Tu... Qui est ce ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de Millicent, Pansy n'a pu que se rendre à l'évidence : Millicent est réellement attachée à un Poufsouffle. Une mésalliance est une tragédie chez les Sang-Purs. Millicent a la larme à l'œil, et ne dit rien. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir un tel spectacle un jour. Merlin, elle ne proteste même pas.

Elle nous regarde, comme si elle nous découvrait, et s'enfuit soudain tandis que je reste là, abasourdi comme les autres Serpentards, devant sa réaction.

C'est Pansy, encore elle, qui se jette d'un coup à la poursuite de son amie.

- On a cours, je coupe.

Chacun prend ses affaires, dans un silence prudent. Ce que nous venons de découvrir par le biais de Théodore est assez énorme. Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas caché, ce qu'il gagne à dévoiler ainsi le secret de Millicent. Et ce que cela peut me rapporter à moi, incidemment.

Je suis Pansy et Millicent, traînant dans mon sillage le reste des serpents de mon année. Je remercie Merlin que ce soit Pansy sa meilleure amie, et qu'elle se charge de son interrogatoire. Elle lui tirera les véracrasses du nez.

De fait, je retrouve les 2 filles en pleine messe basse, juste devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose.

McGonagall nous invite à entrer et, très vite, nous affecte par trio. A côté de nous, les Gryffondors. Granger, comme à son habitude, s'est placée avec les 2 cancres qui lui servent de meilleurs amis. Je les toise avec mépris, presque par habitude, et je file rejoindre Pansy, qui ne lâche pas Millicent. L'occasion est trop belle.

J'essaie d'afficher un masque de parfaite compréhension, tandis que Pansy interroge délicatement Millicent.

- Qui est-ce, Milli ? Pourquoi, comment as tu pu me cacher ça à moi, ta meilleure amie ?

Je m'incline devant sa performance. Jamais je n'aurai pu faire croire à une telle empathie et une telle peine devant la trahison de Millicent. Jamais en tout cas aussi bien que Pansy à cet instant. D'ailleurs, quand Millicent se tourne vers son amie, elle s'en mord les lèvres et son visage prend une expression tellement coupable que j'ai presque envie d'applaudir le jeu de virtuose de Pansy. Son numéro a été parfait, et le poisson a mordu.

- Ernie McMillan. Il...il m'aime aussi, tu sais...

Mon amusement s'éteint d'un coup, à ce nom.

Pas lui.

Pas eux.

Le destin s'acharne sur moi, ce n'est pas possible.

Je me remémore ce que m'en a dit Théodore. Un Sang-Pur prometteur, mais aussi pauvre qu'un Weasley. C'est magnifique. Je persifle, pour masquer mon trouble :

- Dis-moi, Millicent, c'est ton cœur ou ta fortune qu'il convoite, ton Blaireau ?

Et voilà, Pansy me jette un regard noir, outrée que, d'une question fielleuse, j'ai anéanti l'image de solidarité et d'amitié qu'elle tente de donner depuis tout à l'heure. Ou bien elle est vraiment solidaire, je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire. Je me sens juste nauséeux, là.

Millicent se lève froidement et, surprenant toute la classe, prof compris, elle prend ses affaires et sort sans un mot.

McGonagall l'interpelle mais rien n'y fait, elle est partie, drapée dans sa dignité. Je prétexte un soudain malaise de sa part, inapproprié au possible, mais tant pis, je broderai plus tard. Pansy se précipite à la suite de Millicent. Pour l'aider à se rendre sans problème à l'infirmerie, se justitifie-t-elle. A voix basse, juste avant de s'éclipser avec l'accord de la vieille peau, elle me siffle :

- On en reparlera tout à l'heure, Draco.

Bon. Parfait. Millicent et Pansy sont en colère contre moi. Et je me sens moi-même aussi tendu qu'un string sur le cul d'une femme de petite vertu. Vraiment parfait !

J'ai besoin de me défouler.

La vieille me place avec un trio de Griffons atrophiés du bulbe, et je passe l'heure qui suit à me passer les nerfs sur eux.

A la fin, je les ai fait pleurer chacun au moins une fois.

Je me sens presque mieux.

.

Je les retrouve, après le cours, dans notre Salle commune. Sans attendre, Pansy se jette sur moi comme une furie. Tout le monde nous regarde. Quelques chocogrenouilles et le spectacle pourra commencer.

- Merlin, Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne te tranches pas la langue au lieu de débiter de telles conneries ?

Derrière elle, Millicent ne semble même pas concernée par la discussion. Bon, il va falloir que je fasse amende honorable. Je ne regarde pas Pansy, et m'adresse directement à Millicent :

- Excuses moi, Millicent. C'est juste que...je ne comprends pas.

J'écarte les bras comme une démonstration de mon incompréhension. Elle ne bouge pas encore. Je continue, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé et, d'un coup, c'est l'amour fou ? Expliques moi au moins un peu... Milli ?

Son diminutif. Ça marche à tous les coups, tellement j'utilise peu de ces petits surnoms ridicules. Et, effectivement, ça y est, elle se tourne légèrement vers moi, et renifle, fort peu élégamment. Je réprime un rictus dégoutté, et me concentre sur son visage. D'une certaine façon, elle paraît...soulagée ?

Elle prend quelques secondes, comme pour ordonner ses pensées. Personne ne l'interrompt et, à cet instant, dans la Salle Commune des Serpents, on pourrait croire qu'il n'y a personne, tant le silence est absolu.

- Vous...vous savez tous à quel point j'aime chanter...

Tous les Vert-Argents acquiescent à ces propos. La voix de Millicent est d'une rare beauté. Des fois, je me dit qu'une fée particulièrement bourrée a du se pencher sur son berceau, en oubliant d'accorder son physique à sa voix. Souvent, le soir, elle nous gratifie de ballades anciennes, qu'elle réinvente à chaque fois. C'est un moment sacré.

Quelles que soient nos activités, quand elle se met à fredonner ces complaintes presque oubliées, nous stoppons tout, nous regroupons autour d'elle, et nous laissons bercer par ces mélodies d'un autre temps.

Comme une sirène envoûtant les marins, elle nous piège de son chant. Et, parfois aussi, Blaise se joint à elle, en musique. Pour ces deux-là, la vie est voix, rythme, vibrations.

La voix de Millicent est sa plus grande force, et sa plus grande faiblesse. Car elle rêve de la partager depuis qu'elle est enfant. Son physique ingrat ne lui laisse pas beaucoup d'espoirs, cependant, mais son ambition est énorme. Ce n'est pas anodin si elle est à Serpentard.

Je suis persuadé qu'un jour, sa voix sera connue dans tout l'univers sorcier.

Elle reprend, doucement :

- Un soir, je m'étais isolée dans une salle vide, pour faire des vocalises et...

Elle baisse la tête, vaguement gênée :

- ...j'ai oublié de lancer le sort de silence. Ernie... Ernie McMillan, il passait dans le couloir. Et il m'a entendu. Il a écouté, et...il est resté.

Je ne dis rien, mais son aveu ne m'a qu'à moitié surpris, en réalité. Plus, je suis même surpris que ça ne se soit pas produit avant. Elle veut tellement être connue, reconnue, par sa voix, que de s'imposer le sort de silence à chaque fois, de peur d'être raillée, ne peut être que vécu comme une censure. Et je pense que Millicent ne veut plus être bridée.

J'esquisse un sourire malgré moi. Notre Millicent va bientôt voler de ses propres ailes.

- Lui et moi... nous avons commencé à parler, de tout et de rien. C'était...inattendu. Et plaisant. Peu à peu, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et il faut croire que je lui plaît. Qu'il a aimé ce qu'il a découvert de moi. En tout cas, moi, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai découvert de lui. ..Oui, je l'aime.

Elle a dit ces derniers mots d'une voix assurée, comme pour nous mettre au défi de prétendre le contraire.

Je ne dis rien. Personne ne dit rien.

Pansy l'entoure de ses bras, et Millicent se laisse aller à pleurer. Je suis mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives, et les émotions fortes. En particulier les larmes. En encore plus qu'en j'en suis la cause.

Je me pince les lèvres. Je vois bien les regards en coin. Il faut que je parle, je suis le leader des Serpentards. Fantastique.

Reprenons dès le début :

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse être davantage intéressé par ton nom et ta fortune que par toi, Millicent ? Même si c'est un Poufsouffle, il peut te mentir, tu sais ?

J'ai parlé doucement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'énoncer l'évidence. Avec son physique, elle doit bien se douter...

- Et puis, c'est un Sang-Pur, d'accord. Mais pas celui que ta famille t'a choisi. Comment vont réagir tes parents ? Tu es déjà promise, par Merlin !

Je m'énerve, devant son air abattu. Elle me toise soudain, et déclare, d'une voix qui se veut ferme :

- Tu crois que tu es le seul à douter de sa déclaration ? Que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il me manipulait peut être, pour mieux se moquer de moi après ? J'y ai réfléchi, évidemment. Mais...

Sa voix se brise.

Et soudain, je crois comprendre ce qui m'échappe depuis tout à l'heure. Ses traits ingrats l'ont éloignée des circuits de drague habituels. Et, même si elle participe à nos agapes nocturnes, elle n'a jamais été courtisée. Jamais aucun garçon ne s'est réellement donné la peine de chercher à la connaître.

Sa solitude déclenche comme un écho, au fond de moi, et je me trouve soudain incapable de poursuivre.

Je comprend trop bien ce besoin lancinant de plaire, d'être aimé pour soi. Un regard furtif vers les autres Serpentards me confirme qu'eux aussi sont bien conscient du problème.

Et je sens comme un nouveau poids qui s'abat sur mes épaules, quand je réalise de la complexité de la situation.

Millicent a vu le meilleur de McMillan. Moi, j'en ai vu le pire.

.

.

* Pedja Bjelac est l'acteur serbe qui interprète Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Dumstrang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

**Ce chapitre est l'origine de cette fiction. Il comporte une scène difficile. **

**Merci sincèrement pour ces reviews qui m'ont conforté dans l'importance de poster la suite de ce flashback de Draco, aussi pénible soit-il.**

**.**

-DRACO-

.

Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question ? Il allait fêter ses 13 ans ! Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais il répondit avec arrogance, pour cacher son trouble :

- En quoi ma vie sexuelle vous intéresserait elle, Père ?

Le même demi-sourire revint sur les lèvres de Lucius. La même réaction qu'il avait eu, des années auparavant, quand Abraxas, son père, l'avait emmené ici pour la première fois.

Il reprit doucement, pour ne pas effaroucher son fils davantage :

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, en fait. Je sais.

Il ferma les yeux, et des ondes de pouvoir commencèrent à sourdre de son corps. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu son père faire cela. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Et sa baguette qui n'était même pas sortie ! La peau de Draco le démangeait sous les vibrations de Magie pure, et il regarda de nouveau son père, avec une attention extrême.

- Vois-tu, Draco, la grande différence entre les Sang-Purs et les Sang-Mêlés est contenue dans cette caverne. Et ce que tu vas découvrir, ce qui te sera révélé aujourd'hui, tu ne devras JAMAIS le répéter. JAMAIS. Sauf à ta descendance. Sur ta vie, Draco.

Draco hésita. Il connaissait l'importance d'un tel lien. Et en ce lieu où la magie regorgeait de façon si intense, le moindre engagement devenait impossible à rompre. Il le sentait, sans que son père ait le moindre besoin de lui expliquer.

Mais il était curieux, depuis toujours. Et il se souvenait avec trop d'acuité ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son père lui avait demandé à quel point il aimait la Magie.

Il devait comprendre. Apprendre. Posséder le pouvoir, comme il voyait son père le faire devant lui.

Il acquiesça, solennel.

- Sur ma vie, Père.

.

-LUCIUS-

.

Lucius rouvrit les yeux. Peu à peu, les ondes brutes se glissaient les unes dans les autres, se fondaient en une masse de plus en plus dense, presque palpable, qui tournoyait de plus en plus rapidement entre les stalactites et les stalagmites de la grotte.

Lucius se balança doucement, bras écartés, les yeux fixés sur la chorégraphie complexe de ces ondes de Magie pure. Des anneaux de lumière qui pulsaient en sinuant le long des parois.

Étrangement, il hésitait à se lancer. Au moment où Draco, désespérant d'entendre de nouveau le son de la voix paternelle, commençait à s'agiter nerveusement, Lucius reprit la parole.

- La magie est partout, Draco. Plus ou moins présente, plus ou moins accessible. Il est possible pour tout sorcier de la canaliser, de la diriger. Mais seul un Sang-Pur peut puiser à la source même de la Magie.

Il se tut un instant, comme pour rassembler ses idées.

- Chaque lignée pure a une affinité particulière avec la magie, une source définie. Les sources sont nombreuses : certaines familles puisent leur Magie dans le sang, la justice, la peur, la haine ou la douleur. Parfois aussi, l'amour.

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés, mais Draco écoutait, tandis que les balancements de Lucius se faisaient de plus en plus marqués, comme en réponse à une musique intérieure. Et les ondes maintenant profondément imbriquées, telles un immense serpent, semblaient pulser au même rythme.

Lucius reprit, d'une voix plus forte ;

- La source de la Magie de notre maison, de la lignée Malfoy, c'est le sexe, Draco.

Son père le regardait maintenant avec intensité, et Draco se retint de faire un pas en arrière. Toute cette tension qui enflait dans la caverne commençait à l'effrayer.

- Père ?

La voix de Draco était à peine reconnaissable. Geignarde, misérable. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tenta de maîtriser ses frissons, indignes de son Sang, de son rang. Mais son Père poursuivit, sans même le regarder :

- La raison pour laquelle les Sang-Purs sont les sorciers les plus puissants, plus encore que les Sang-Mêlés, Draco, c'est qu'ils peuvent puiser directement dans leur Source de pouvoir. Les Sang-Mêlés ne le peuvent pas. Ils ignorent tout des Sources. Et ce soir, Draco, je vais te connecter à la Source de notre pouvoir...

Draco était tétanisé.

.

-DRACO-

.

Je me tord, pour essayer de m'échapper.

Il en profite pour entrer plus profondément encore.

Je hurle, sans vraiment m'entendre. Le son de ma voix se perd dans cette grotte immense.

Quelque chose en moi vient de se briser.

Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête.  
Pitié...

Il s'arrête, et je pense qu'il a fini. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais il reprend doucement, et je tremble d'appréhension.

C'est toujours aussi dur.

Qu'il jouisse dans ce corps qui ne m'appartient plus !

Chaque fois qu'il se retire, j'espère.  
Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce, je gémis sous la douleur.

Je ne sais ce qui est pire : quand j'espère ou quand j'ai mal.

Je ne savais pas, non plus, qu'on pouvait souhaiter autant mourir.

.

Je compte jusqu'à cinq, à chaque coup de rein qu'il donne.

A 5, il arrêtera.

5, c'est supportable.

N'est ce pas ?

1.2.

Merlin j'ai mal.

3.

Je dois tenir.

4.

Je dois

5.  
.

1.

Non, non, non, non. NON. NOOOON

2.

3.

Plus la peine de compter. Il arrêtera quand il aura fini.

Alors je me cambre un peu plus, j'essaie de bouger au rythme de ses va-et-vient.

J'essaie de me décrisper.

De sentir un peu de plaisir au sein de toute cette souffrance. Il paraît que c'est un acte plaisant, c'est Théodore qui me l'a dit, un jour. Il l'avait lu.

.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis collé à lui.

Je regarde autour de moi, m'évadant par mes yeux puisque mon corps ne réagit plus aux ordres que je lui donne.

Autour de nous, le Serpent-Magie continue de se déplacer avec grâce dans la caverne, et j'envie sa liberté de mouvements.

Je le suis des yeux, et je le vois briller de plus en plus fort, glisser de plus en plus vite autour de nos corps en sueur.

Au dessus de moi, mon père ahane puis se penche d'un coup, vers mon oreille.

- Regarde, Draco, regarde la Magie. Elle est là pour toi. Ressent la.

Ses mots sont hachés.

Mais je regarde.

Que pourrai-je faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

.

C'est vrai que c'est beau.

Sinueux, fluide, élégant.

Je commence à oublier ce corps qui souffre.

De toute façon, il ne m'appartient plus, je l'ai déjà dit.

Autant que j'aille voir ailleurs.

Un instant, je me rend compte de la folie contenue dans ces mots.

Puis je ne pense même plus à ça.

Je regarde le serpent.

Je. Vivre. Serpent. Moi.

Moi.

Je suis le Serpent.

J'ondule plus vite, plus fort, lançant des étincelles de magie brute dans les recoins de cette salle humide.

Je suis la Magie.

Une force primitive.

Pulse. Bouge. Danse.

Puissance et contrôle.  
Energie.

.

Les corps pâles et luisants qui s'étreignent à côté de moi me sont vaguement familiers.

Je m'en rapproche à chacun de mes passages.

Le plus grand ne m'intéresse pas vraiment : il est plein de ce que je suis.

Mais l'autre...

Son visage est si pâle. La sueur dégouline de son front. Ses yeux voilés suivent ma danse de pouvoir.

… il m'appelle.

Je n'ai pas envie, je me souvient d'une douleur, ancienne et si proche.

Je suis la Puissance, maintenant.

Le petit corps m'appelle plus fort.

Ses yeux deviennent vitreux. Sa peau prend une teinte cireuse.

Je sens comme une infime crispation au centre de moi-même.

Ma magie enfle mais elle vacille tout à la fois. Il manque quelque chose.

Il m'appelle encore, plus faiblement. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, il est trop vide.

Vide de moi.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, à présent. Ma décision est prise. Je me déroule, et je sens tout mon Pouvoir se cogner aux parois millénaires. L'air devient saturé de ma présence.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir devenir plus gros, mais j'enfle encore.

.

Sous mon regard, l'homme qui gémit de plaisir a pâli, un peu, devant ma puissance.

Je vois au fond de ses yeux cette chose si semblable à moi qui me reconnaît et me jauge.

Je grandis encore un peu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur, mais sa bouche s'étire dans un sourire... de fierté ?

Je remplis la caverne de mon être.  
La montée de plaisir de l'homme pâle est comme un signal. Il se concentre sur ses propres sensations, et l'Appel me saisit tout entier.

Je regarde le corps immobilisé sous le sien.

Un dernier appel, comme un soupir.

Je viens à lui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Théodore est venu me parler.

J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi il avait tout révélé aussi franchement, je pense. Pour l'effet de surprise, me déstabiliser, et en profiter pour tenter de comprendre mes motivations, puisque je ne veux rien lui dire.

Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder depuis le coup de tonnerre qu'a été la révélation de Millicent.

J'ai presque envie de le tuer pour ça.

Je n'aime pas qu'on se joue de moi. Que Théodore cherche à savoir pourquoi je m'intéresse d'aussi près aux Poufsouffles.

Alors, quand il est venu me voir, tout à l'heure, pour me tirer les veracrasses du nez, je l'ai envoyé bouler, rageur.

Je ne vais certainement pas lui avouer pourquoi je cherche à obtenir des renseignements sur eux.

Autant lui parler de cette infamie, de cette honte que je ressent de ce qui s'est passé, de tout ce qui y est rattaché.

Mon...agression, mes errances sexuelles, ma Magie...

Tout est lié, et je ne peux en parler à personne.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve seul à seul avec moi-même, devant cet ami qui ne me connaît pas.

En public, je me montre le plus froid et hautain possible. Toute autre ligne de conduite reviendrait à faire prendre conscience à tous ceux qui m'entourent de ma fragilité extrême. Parce que je ne peux m'opposer à leurs envies sexuelles. Ma Magie ne me le permet pas.

Aucun recours, ou presque. Incapable de dire non ou de repousser leurs avances.

Aussi, pour que personne, jamais, ne se rende compte de cette faille béante, je bascule dans l'autre extrême, toujours en demande, dans une tentative aussi pitoyable qu'illusoire de maintenir un semblant de contrôle sur ma vie.

Mais la vérité est cruelle. Je me déteste. Je hais mon corps. Comment lui accorder la moindre estime ? Quelle valeur possède quelque chose qui n'appartient à personne et est disponible pour tous ceux qui le souhaitent ?

J'ai la rage au ventre en pensant à cela. La remarque de Potter l'autre jour sur ma...disponibilité anale me revient à l'esprit, si jumelle de mes propres pensées que, pendant un instant, j'en ai le vertige. Être si facilement déchiffré par le Binoclard me terrifie.

Dans un sursaut de colère, je fonce vers la salle de bains, et bloque l'entrée d'un sort. Trop faible, le sort, mais je ne peux faire plus en ce moment. Je suis juste assez chargé pour effectuer des sorts de première année. Tout le reste passe dans cette fichue armoire. Certains professeurs commencent à se poser des questions et, si ils ne me savaient pas sorcier confirmé, nul doute qu'ils me catalogueraient cracmol.

Je cherche fébrilement du regard un exutoire à cet écoeurement qui me submerge aussi soudainement qu'une lame de fond. Trop rapidement, je trouve l'échappatoire, dans cet environnement typiquement masculin. Des lames de rasoir, qui attendent sagement qu'on les utilise. Pas de barbe naissante aujourd'hui, mes jolies, mais de la peau douce et tendre, ça vous irait ? Je retire ma chemise, et mes doigts entament une danse hypnotique, traçant des arabesques rougeoyantes sur ma peau marmoréenne. Des runes sauvages, couleur vermeil, et mes larmes s'y ajoutent pour en dessiner de nouveaux paysages.

La douleur me dérange à peine, tellement les émotions s'entrechoquent au premier plan de ma conscience.

Un coup à la porte me fait soudain réaliser le temps qui s'est écoulé. Des voix inquiètes, un sort lancé, et la porte explose. Je n'ai pas le temps de cacher mes actes, juste d'écraser nerveusement mes larmes.

Blaise a passé le seuil mais, devant le spectacle de mon corps dénudé et bariolé de traînées sanglantes, il s'arrête net, trop choqué pour parler. C'est Théodore qui prend la situation en charge. Sur son ordre, Vincent et Grégory prennent place de part et d'autre de la salle de bain, en bloquent l'accès aux indésirables. Puis il se précipite devant moi, bousculant Blaise au passage qui n'a toujours pas bougé. A genoux, je le regarde approcher, sans réagir.

Mes yeux se baissent, presque malgré moi, vers mes blessures et sur les mains fines de Théodore qui en suivent timidement les sillons, comme pour se persuader de leur vérité.

Je dois arborer un petit sourire, car il me sort avec incrédulité :

- Ça t'amuses, Draco ? Merlin, mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête, regardes toi !

Je me suis regardé, justement, et c'est vrai que c'est assez horrible à voir. J'évite de justesse de ricaner, il risquerait de me balancer son poing d'énervement. Mais il n'a pas besoin de moi pour encourager sa rage, et bientôt toute la maison Serpentard peut l'entendre vociférer contre moi. C'est un spectacle rare, Théodore en colère. Rare et inquiétant. Il émane de lui une magie puissante, que j'apprécierai beaucoup plus si je n'étais l'origine et la cible de cette agitation. Je me sens pourtant à mille lieux de là, comme détaché de tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Un contrecoup à ma petite séance d'automutilation, probablement.

Je lui décroche un vrai grand sourire, cette fois, et il me hurle de nouveaux noms d'oiseaux. C'est incroyable cette imagination débordante dont il fait preuve pour m'insulter. Je découvre même deux nouvelle injures au passage.

Devant mon manque de réaction, il baisse soudain la voix, et me souffle en me prenant le visage en coupe dans ses mains :

- Draco. Je sais que tu es un Malfoy, et que tu ne peux demander de l'aide, mais..

Il cherche ses mots. Je sens mes yeux qui se glacent. Il n'a pas le droit. Un ami ne montre pas la faiblesse d'un autre devant des témoins. Sans y faire attention, il reprend

- Tu vas trop loin. Quoique tu vises en ce moment, tu n'es pas obligé de l'affronter seul. Nous sommes avec toi. Fais nous juste un peu plus confiance.

Je me tais, ma colère soudaine brusquement dissipée par ses paroles. Il a tord. Face à ce que j'affronte, je suis seul. Je ne peux en parler à personne.

Je prend doucement ses mains dans les miennes, et les écarte lentement de mon visage. A mon tour, j'entoure son visage de mes mains, et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

- Théo...

Je n'arrive pas à en dire davantage. Les larmes me picotent de nouveau les yeux, et je ne veux pas pleurer devant eux. Je me détourne, honteux, avec une boule de peine et de regrets qui me comprime le torse.

Même si je pouvais leur dire mes peurs, je n'oserai pas. Ils restent des Serpentards. Prêts à se servir de mes faiblesses si ça peut les aider. Je le sais, je suis pareil.

Alors je ne leur montrerait aucune faille qu'ils pourraient exploiter. Tant qu'ils ne savent pas les raisons de mon acte dément, ils ne peuvent pas m'aider, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus me faire de mal.

Je sens Théodore qui tremble un peu en se redressant. Je crois que je l'ai déçu. Il s'éloigne sans bruit, et je contemple son dos fin et fier qui disparaît trop vite. Je me souviens de ses paroles, et j'ai froid. Je me sens encore plus misérable qu'avant, et Blaise s'agenouille à son tour devant moi.

D'un informulé, il referme le plus gros de mes coupures, du mieux qu'il peux. Il n'est pas aussi doué que Granger, et il faudra que je me soigne moi-même, tout à l'heure.

Un murmure de Blaise me sort de mes pensées :

- Théodore a tout dit, Draco. Mais...

Il sort d'un coup, et revient dans la foulée, un délicat bracelet en argent brossé à la main.

- Prend ceci. En cas de besoin, tu n'as qu'à le frotter. Je viendrais.

L'attention me touche, comme si j'étais le plus miséreux des Blaireaux.

Quand il s'en va enfin, emmenant avec lui Vincent et Grégory qui n'ont pas bougé pendant toute notre discussion, j'examine le bracelet qu'il m'a confié. De facture simple, mais très agréable à regarder. Je laisse ma Magie courir sur lui, et je perçoit rapidement tous les sorts posés sur le bracelet. Un sort d'appel, effectivement, mais aussi un de localisation, et un d'état physique. Avec ça, il peut savoir où je suis, et si je vais bien. C'est un cadeau précieux, qui serait parfaitement adapté à ma situation, si j'acceptais d'être pisté ainsi.

Je me lève enfin, et le place précautionneusement dans mes effets personnels, en attendant de voir ce que je pourrais bien en faire.

Restant seul, je profite de cette relative tranquillité pour piocher une fiole de régénération dans ma réserve personnelle. Blaise n'est vraiment pas doué en sorts de soins, des lignes rouges parsèment encore mon torse pâle, et c'est seulement après avoir bu la totalité de la fiole qu'elles s'éclaircissent et disparaissent presque complètement.

Je ferme les yeux d'abattement. Je n'ai même pas la force de pratiquer un sort, il va falloir que je recharge un peu mes réserves, et je sais ce que cela implique.

Je sens mes yeux qui me brûlent des larmes que je ne veux -peux- pas laisser couler.

Je me sens creux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Je sors de ma salle commune peu après ma discussion avec Théodore et Blaise. D'un geste, j'ai dissuadé Vincent et Grégory de m'accompagner.

Ils ne semblaient pas très heureux, en porte-à-faux avec les instructions de Pansy, probablement, qui s'inquiète décidément bien trop de moi pour sa propre santé.

Histoire de rassurer cette dernière, je les ai autorisé à me seconder pour surveiller la Salle Sur Demande. Sous polynectar, cependant, je ne suis pas si fou. Même si cette salle n'a besoin d'aucune sécurité supplémentaire.

Enfin, ça rassure Pansy, c'est l'essentiel.

Mais là, maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Personne pour me rappeler mes obligations. Je fais un vide, un blanc, que j'aimerai pouvoir faire durer toujours.

La réalité me rattrapera bien assez vite, de toute façon.

Mes déambulations m'amènent loin des quartiers de ma maison, et je me rend compte que, sans réfléchir, je refais mes rondes nocturnes.

Je m'arrête à deux couloirs de là où-

Je me concentre sur les lieux alentours pour ne pas penser au reste. Ne pas Y penser.

Il n'y a aucun élève, étrangement. Je m'adosse aux murs millénaires, et me laisse doucement porter par la pierre, en me laissant baigner dans la magie contenue dans Poudlard.

Pas de commune mesure avec la magie qui court dans mon manoir, bien plus familière et contrôlable, mais, malgré tout, une ressemblance dans certains flux, comme si il y avait une unité sous-jacente à ces deux magies territoriales.

C'est un bruit de pas qui me sort de ma transe. Plusieurs, rapides et légers. Des élèves.

Et moi, seul, à cet endroit trop proche de -

Je me faufile derrière une armure impressionnante, et regarde passer des secondes années de Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas très loin de leur propre salle commune.

Je me demande ce que Granger fait en ce moment.

J'attends quelques minutes que leur course les mène loin de moi, puis je sors discrètement.

A présent froid et vide à l'intérieur de moi, je me redirige vers les cachots, de nouveau prêt à affronter mes problèmes actuels.

J'ai même dans l'idée d'écrire à ma Mère. Cela fait quelques jours qu'Elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles, et, sans que je n'ose me l'avouer consciemment, cela m'inquiète.

Une angoisse chasse l'autre, je ricane.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise mon directeur de Maison. Séverus.

Je peux bien l'appeler par son prénom, maintenant que nous sommes...intimes.

Je me dirige vers lui, nonchalamment.

Mais, dès qu'il me voit, il m'invite d'un geste à le suivre. Bien qu'étonné, je ne peux que le suivre, masquant, comme à l'accoutumée, toute émotion malvenue.

Le maître des Potions l'est aussi dans l'art de la feinte indifférence.

Mais ma crise est passée, et j'ai de nouveau plein contrôle de mes expressions.

Je le suis donc, dans une dignité froide que m'envierait Lucius lui-même, jusque dans son laboratoire.

D'un autre geste, il me convie à m'asseoir sur une chaise de classe qui semble traîner là par hasard.

Mes pensées sont bloquées, comme toujours, mais je sens comme des tiraillements légers au confins de mon esprit. Ma tante Bellatrix m'a bien formé, rien ne filtre de mes réflexions.

Je lui souris froidement :

- Et si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous me mandez ainsi, Professeur ?

Il me lance un regard noir, il n'aime pas que mon esprit lui soit aussi hermétique, mais il acquiesce et se cale confortablement dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

Bon, j'aurai préféré un fauteuil aussi, mais il semble qu'il souhaite me voir en position d'infériorité. Alors, rien que pour le narguer, je me vautre négligemment sur ce siège qu'il m'a laissé, et je croise mes longues jambes sur une espèce de table d'appoint déjà chargée en livres de toute sorte.

Il grimace d'agacement, et mon sourire s'élargit. J'arriverai peut être même à faire tomber accidentellement un ou deux de ses précieux ouvrages...

Puis son regard se fait lointain, et je comprend que ce qu'il va dire ne va pas me plaire du tout. Soudain, j'aimerai être à des lieues de là, plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'il a à m'annoncer.

- Draco, je suis inquiet pour votre mère.

Je le fixe, abasourdi, par cette entrée en matière trop proche de mes récents ratiocinations. Je ne joue plus. Tout mon corps se tend sous l'appréhension, et je me redresse brusquement, tandis que je lui somme de s'expliquer.

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection vis à vis de votre mère, Draco, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Or, depuis quelques temps, ses conditions de vie au manoir semblent se...dégrader.

Quel euphémisme. J'en rirai presque si la situation n'était pas aussi pénible. Mère est contrainte de laisser le manoir servir de refuge aux Mangemorts du Maître, et avec Lucius enfermé à Azkaban, les « invités » sont de plus en plus audacieux dans leurs comportement. Jusqu'où osent-ils aller pour perturber ainsi ma Mère, tant que Séverus lui-même s'en rende compte ?

Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur les paroles aussi douces que le plus mortel des poisons qui s'échappent des lèvres fines du Maître des Potions.

- Il faut la faire sortir de là. Elle n'a rien à gagner à rester ainsi au manoir Malfoy. J'apprécierai que vous lui parliez, Draco. Vous, elle vous écoutera.

J'en suis bien moins certain que lui. Je sais pourquoi ma Mère reste ainsi au manoir, malgré tous les...désagréments causés par la présence constante de nos invités indésirables.

Lucius n'a aucun autre point de chute. Or, une action va être menée pour le sortir d'Azkaban, bien que j'en sache fort peu. Ni quand, ni comment.

Et je suppose que ma Mère doit également être maintenue dans une ignorance délibérée. Quelques informations éparses glanées ici et là suffisent à la bloquer au manoir dans l'attente du retour de son cher mari.

Elle tient à lui comme je tiens à elle.

Je plante mon regard dans les yeux de nuit de Snape.

- Mère restera. Pour Lucius. Quoi que j'en dise, soyez-en certain. Ni vous ni moi ne pourrons nous opposer à sa volonté sur ce point.

Je met tout mon mépris dans mes paroles :

- Si votre parole a le moindre poids, vous seriez tout aussi avisé de...prévenir nos amis communs. Qu'ils osent seulement importuner ma Mère et...

Ma voix se brise. Que ferais-je ? Seul, à peine adulte, en face de Mangemorts rompus aux arcanes interdites depuis des dizaines d'années. Je mesure d'un coup à quel point je suis infatué de ma personne et de mon nom. Or la réalité est amère. Le premier n'a encore jamais pesé lourd, et le second ne vaut plus grand chose.

Je détourne les yeux sous le regard impavide de Séverus.

- Faites votre possible, puisque vous dites tenir à elle. Je saurai me montrer...reconnaissant.

Ma voix tremble d'appréhension vis à vis de la situation de ma Mère. Je ne sais même pas ce que Séverus pourrait attendre de moi, et pourtant je suis prêt à lui payer la livre de chair pour qu'il la protège des autres sbires du Maître.

Mon corps, mon or, quoiqu'il veuille, il l'aura. Et avec reconnaissance, en plus.

Ma Mère vaut bien cela.

Je jette un dernier regard que j'essaie de rendre le plus froid possible, et je me lève en le remerciant poliment du temps qu'il m'a accordé.

Il hoche la tête, perdu dans des pensées que je n'ose imaginer, et je m'éclipse enfin, le cœur au bord des lèvres, une fois de plus.

Je déambule de nouveau dans les couloirs, la tête emplie de pensées plus sinistres les unes que les autres.

Au détour d'un couloir, une élève me percute maladroitement, et manque de me faire chuter. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour laisser libre cours à toute cette frustration qui m'oppresse :

- Merlin, tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention, espèce de petite gourde !

Elle se relève lentement, et me fait un sourire désarmant. Elle a les yeux cerclés de lunettes immondes qui lui mangent le visage. Lovegood. Ou Loufoca, comme le surnom que je lui ai donné, et que tout le monde a repris. Je l'invective de nouveau, devant son absence de réaction :

- A quoi te servent ces horribles lunettes si tu n'arrives même pas à voir à deux pas devant toi. Tu ne sais donc te servir ni de tes yeux ni de ta cervelle ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est le domaine des serpentards.

Elle me regarde, l'air un peu rêveuse :

- Tu es entouré de joncheruines. Tu devrais faire attention, ils semblent bien t'aimer. Tu veux mes lunettes pour les voir ?

Elle est folle. Encore plus si elle pense que je vais accepter de porter ces horreurs. Je me détourne d'elle, prêt à retourner dans ma salle commune, quand elle reprend, sur un ton étrangement rêveur :

- Tu cherches à retrouver les tiens ?

Je la dévisage, interloqué. Les miens ? J'ai envie de gémir. Oui, je cherche à retrouver les miens. Ma Mère, Lucius, mes amis, ma vie. Tout s'effiloche sans que je puisse rien faire. Cette impuissance me ronge.

Loufoca me regarde toujours.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. J'aime bien retrouver ce qui est perdu. L'année dernière, les nargoles s'amusaient à me voler mes chaussures et mes livres, mais j'ai attendu, et ils ont fini par me les rendre.

Je manque d'hurler de rire. Toute l'année précédente, je me suis amusé avec d'autres vert-argents, à lui dérober ses affaires, jour après jour. Plaisirs innocents d'une époque qui me semble si lointaine. Puis, comme la folle ne semblait ne rien remarquer, nous avons fini par abandonner. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces... nargoles.

Elle penche la tête de côté, m'examinant comme si j'étais une de ces créatures bizarres dont elle parle tout le temps. Je grimace :

- Ca va, Loufoca. Tu ferais mieux de t'éclipser, maintenant. On ne sait jamais ce qui traîne dans ces couloirs, tu devrais être plus prudente.

J'ai laissé la menace envahir ma voix, mais elle continue à me regarder sans ciller. Folle, définitivement.

- Tu finiras par les retrouver, si tu patientes assez. Bonne journée.

Et elle s'éloigne enfin, me laissant profondément perplexe devant son babillage. Je me détourne enfin, un vague sourire aux lèvres, au souvenir de ces chapardages passés.

Il est temps pour moi de retrouver les miens, mes Serpentards.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Quelques jours plus tard, j'écris à Ernie McMillan en me faisant passer pour Pansy. Mon message est laconique, intriguant sans rien dévoiler : « Je sais tout. RV ce soir, 19 h, ancienne salle des sortilèges. Seul. ».

J'ai utilisé la chouette de Pansy, qui semble m'apprécier au moins autant que sa maîtresse.

Au petit déjeuner, avant la remise du courrier, je m'assoie donc entre Pansy et Blaise, bien en face des Poufsouffles. Pansy est flanquée de Millicent de l'autre côté, c'est un arrangement parfait. Je ne vais rien louper.

Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, j'oriente la conversation sur les Blaireaux, et presque tous les serpentards se joignent à la conversation, en jetant de fréquents coup d'œils à cette maison habituellement si discrète. Il faut dire que les révélations récentes de Millicent ont fait l'effet d'une bombe dans notre monde policé. Du coup, toute l'attention des serpents se tourne vers les jaunes et noirs, qui semblent se demander le pourquoi de notre attitude. Comme toutes les autres maisons, d'ailleurs. Millicent parle peu, mais personne n'ose critiquer de front pour l'instant, tant que ma position ne sera pas clairement établie.

Oui, j'ai cette arrogance de croire que mon avis est attendu comme parole sacrée.

Mais je n'abonde ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, me contentant de rebondir sur des remarques générales.

Puis, quand le courrier arrive, toutes les questions restent en suspens, et chacun accueille les nouvelles du jour.

L'air de rien, j'observe McMillan à la dérobée. Perplexe devant la fausse missive de Pansy, il lui jette des coups d'œils appuyés qu'elle ne relève absolument pas, évidemment. Mais très vite, devant mon regard scrutateur, il détourne les yeux. Gêné de voir si proches celle que tu prétend aimer et celui que tu as violé ? Il va falloir assurer, McMillan. J'ai des projets pour toi, mais avant je veux être sûr de moi. Je vais prendre tes mesures, McMillan, et il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elles me conviennent.

Le soir venu, je me rend à la salle vide, en avance. Lui, arrive quelques minutes plus tard, également bien avant l'heure prévue. Il se méfie, c'est bien.

Il se fige quand je surgit de l'ombre, devant lui. Il faut dire que j'ai activé le même sort de brouillage de visage que lui et ses petits copains de la dernière fois. Il veut sortir, mais je l'arrête rapidement.

- Ça ne serait vraiment pas dans ton intérêt, McMillan. Je ne veux pas me battre. Juste discuter. Pour l'instant...

Je laisse son esprit combler mes insinuations. Puis je reprend, tournant autour de lui :

- Comment vis tu ta vie, McMillan ?

Mon ton est doucereux, mais je ne peux empêcher le fiel de percer dans ma voix. Il se tord le cou pour me suivre dans ma progression, et me dévisage, essayant de percer le masque pour déchiffrer mes intentions. Et bien, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il ne verra rien à travers le masque autrement plus élaboré qui me sert de visage. J'annule le sort de brouillage.

Il baisse la tête, confus, se mord la lèvre et jette quelques coups d'œils furtifs autour de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, … Malfoy ?

Sa voix est hésitante et gênée, comme celle d'un enfant après une bêtise. Il continue à scruter les alentours.

Il s'attend à quoi, le Poufsouffle ? La loi du talion est trop simple pour ce que j'ai en tête. Je continue, presque sur le ton de la confidence :

- Inutile de chercher les autres Serpentards. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'excuse du nombre pour justifier mes actions, moi... Me crois tu aussi couard que toi, McMillan ?

Il se redresse, sous l'insulte, avant de se souvenir qu'elle est justifiée. Ses épaules s'affaissent soudain et il baisse les yeux, soudain perdu dans la contemplation des tâches brunes sur le plancher. Mes tâches brunes.

- Comment as tu deviné ?

Sa voix est un murmure.

- Aucune importance ! Ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu as osé faire croire à Millicent.

- Milli ?

Il bafouille d'incompréhension, et s'affole :

- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Malfoy. Ne lui fais pas de mal pour te venger de moi ! Elle ne savait pas. Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en prie.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'une supplique. Merlin, il croit vraiment que je vais m'en prendre à Millicent et réagit comme un noble chevalier en armure noire et jaune de contes de fée. Pathétique.

- Tu l'aimes, alors.

Je lâche cette phrase comme un regret. Il me regarde, ahuri, avant de hocher la tête. Il faut dire que je suis déconcerté par son aveu si franc, si... Poufsouffle est le premier adjectif qui me vient en tête. Je reprend, agacé :

- Millicent est mon amie, McMillan. A cause... grâce à cela, je ne dirai rien. De toi et moi... A une condition.

Il me regarde, surpris de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Oh non, cher ami nocturne, je n'ai pas fini :

- Tu vas m'aider à leur faire payer ce que vous m'avez fait. Tu vas jouer ton rôle dans ma vengeance.

Ma voix est amère, et je crois l'entendre pleurer doucement. Merlin, je pleure, moi ? J'ai pleuré, quand ils m'ont tabassé, violé, laissé pour mort ?

Qu'il se débrouille avec sa conscience. Il m'écœure, à se complaire ainsi dans ses humeurs chagrines. Je reprend, quand il a fini de pleurer, sur un ton encore plus froid qu'avant, presque détaché :

- Tu vas sortir à Londres avec tes copains. Voici l'adresse. Une gentille fille va vous aborder. Tu vas discuter avec elle, la chauffer un peu, puis tu partiras, la laissant avec tes amis. Le reste, tu ne t'en occuperas pas. Et peu après, des rumeurs vont courir sur eux. De très sales rumeurs.

Du genre à vous foutre une vie professionnelle en l'air avant même qu'elle ait débuté, mais ça, je ne lui dit pas.

- Tu vas les appuyer. Pas directement, je ne t'en demande pas tant.

Je grimace de mépris et de dégoût. Je vrille mon regard dans le sien :

- Mais tu ne démentira pas. Aucune. Même celles que tu pourrais faire taire. Surtout celles-là, en fait.

Je marque une pause, voir s'il a compris. Qu'il accepte ou non, ses camarades de jeu n'ont plus d'avenir. J'ai contacté une très jeune moldue, le week-end dernier, profitant d'une sortie libre. Personne ne suspectera un Malfoy de faire appel aux moldus. Je savais où aller, ça a été facile, j'ai trop souvent arpenté ces endroits. Elle était prête à beaucoup de choses pour de l'argent. Elle se laissera gentiment draguer par les blaireaux. Et quand elle leur proposera un plan à plusieurs, ça m'étonnerait, tout Poufsouffles qu'ils soient, qu'ils refusent. Elle portera plainte après, évidemment, pour viol en réunion. Elle est mineure et, chez les moldus, ils ne badinent pas avec ça. Les Aurors seront contraints d'intervenir, et de relayer la plainte. J'ai déjà fait jouer certaines relations pour appuyer mon travail de sape. Même s'ils échappent à Azkaban, et même s'ils trouvent du travail, je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne le garde pas. Je vais faire de leur vie une suite d'échecs professionnels et familiaux.

Je me suis renseigné sur leurs familles. Pas du genre à accepter ce genre de sale histoire. Personne de sain d'esprit ne cherche à se lier avec un violeur. Et je les ferait récidiver, s'il faut. J'excelle à ce genre de chose, faire ressortir le côté obscur des gens. Et puis, après tout, ça ne sera que justice. Ils seront punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Sauf que ça aura été à moi qu'ils l'auront fait, pas à elle. Enfin...

La seule incertitude, c'est de savoir si McMillan appuiera sur la tête de ses compagnons embourbés, ou s'il coulera dans la fange avec eux.

- Marché conclu ?

Il hésite.

- Et je ne dirais rien à Millicent.

Son regard se recentre, et il hoche la tête, froidement. Bravo, McMillan, tu viens de renier les bases même de ta maison. Je suis fier de toi.

Je ne sais même pas si je dois plaindre ou envier Millicent.

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble.

Et je le pense réellement. Parce que tu n'en as pas fini avec moi. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses continuer ses études de Médicomage, McMillan, aussi onéreuses soient elles. Tu es doué, très, même, parait-il.

Tu finiras avec un poste à responsabilité, j'en jurerai ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, surtout maintenant que tes principes se sont racornis à la brûlure de mon passage. Millicent t'apportera l'ambition nécessaire. Et moi, je t'offrirai les fonds qu'il te manque. Tu me devras ton argent, ta réputation, et ton avenir.

Et un jour, j'aurai très probablement besoin de tes compétences, ou de tes relations.

Tu ne pourras pas me dire non. Avec tout ce que je sais et ce que j'aurai fait pour toi, tu ne pourras rien me refuser. Ou toute ta vie s'effondrera. Et le monde verra ce que tu es. Et, surtout, Millicent découvrira ton vrai visage et te quittera. Je la connais, je sais comment elle fonctionne.

Dans les deux cas, je serai gagnant.

Tu vas devenir ma chose, McMillan. Mon débiteur.

J'acquiesce à mon tour. Tu viens de me vendre ton âme, Pouffsouffle, et elle n'est plus très belle.

Je quitte la salle, te laissant seul, à terre, les joues trempées de tes larmes de contrition.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

D'un Expelliarmus, je désarme Ron, qui s'est laissé distraire par le patronus de Luna, un lièvre. Il peste, puis vient chercher en maugréant sa baguette que je lui tend obligeamment.

Nous ne sommes pas prêts à combattre les forces des ténèbres, c'est une triste évidence.

Et, comme de plus en plus fréquemment, je sens la peur m'envahir, tandis que nous reprenons l'entraînement.

Paradoxal, pour une Gryffondor.

Et pourtant, cette angoisse sourde grandit en moi, jour après jour, jusqu'à occulter toute autre sensation. Parallèlement, cependant, je sens une grande force en contrepoint, qui s'oppose à cette fatalité, à cette peur de l'avenir. Parce que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où cette peur sera omniprésente.

Les jours à venir seront difficiles, et j'ai mal en analysant les implications de cette guerre sorcière, même si je m'y prépare.

Mon insouciance est morte depuis longtemps, et je n'ose imaginer ce que ressent Harry. Parfois, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'ai l'impression de voir une vieille âme.

J'aimerai tant faire davantage pour soulager son fardeau. Et je vois Ron qui souffre autant que moi de notre impuissance commune.

Malfoy, Draco, lui aussi semble s'assombrir de jour en jour. Du peu que je le vois, il se renferme sur lui même plus encore qu'Harry. N'a-t-il personne pour partager ses problèmes ? Est il aussi seul que je l'imagine ?

J'ai cette boule au ventre quand je pense à lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire de plus pour l'aider, et je m'en veux terriblement. Il semble si loin, et en même temps il est si semblable à nous. Il est, par rapport à cette guerre, au moins aussi lié par son sang que je ne le suis par le mien.

Je suis née moldue, cela suffit pour me placer dans le camp des opposants à Voldemort. Et lui a un père enfermé à Azkaban pour son implication au sein des Mangemorts.

Je me demande s'il a le choix de son avenir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix du mien. Et lui ?

Finalement, nous nous ressemblons un peu trop, et cela me préoccupe plus que je ne le voudrais.

Je me détourne du carnage qu'est devenue la salle de combat, et je tombe sur le visage lunaire et étrangement rayonnant de Luna Lovegood.

De bien des façons, je l'envie, cette fille un peu folle. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de ce qui se prépare, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu de plus dans son univers fantasmagorique. Sa folie la protège de la réalité. Et j'aimerai, moi aussi, pouvoir me déconnecter, de temps en temps, de cette ambiance qui nous gangrène peu à peu.

Elle me regarde soudain, et me dédie un sourire si sincère, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Délaissant mon rouquin et ses tentatives pathétiques de créer un bouclier convenable, je me dirige vers la Serdaigle, qui chantonne doucement, comme si le but ultime de tous ces entraînements lui était complètement indifférent. Lui mangeant la face, ses atroces lunettes lui donnent un air d'excentrique que ne renierait pas Trelawney. Je me reprend, et la félicite sincèrement :

- Luna. Tu es devenue experte dans le lancer de Patronus, c'est excellent.

Elle me fixe comme à son habitude, comme si elle regardait à travers moi. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis habituée, mais cela me met encore parfois mal à l'aise. Comme aujourd'hui. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? A-t-elle seulement conscience de l'anormalité de son comportement ?

- J'aime bien les lièvres *. Il y en a plein dans le jardin de mon père. Mais ils mangent mes carottes, et je n'en ai plus une seule.

Je n'ose lui demander si c'est par manque de carottes que ses boucles d'oreilles sont des radis. Mais l'idée me fait sourire.

- Ecoute, Luna, est ce que tu pourrai prendre la relève auprès de Ron ? Je m'évertue à lui expliquer comment le sort de bouclier doit être lancé, mais je crois que je n'ai pas la fibre pédagogique avec lui.

Elle m'envoie un sourire de 6000 watts.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en occuper, Ron est un peu inattentif à cause des farfondules** qui s'accrochent à lui, mais je sais comment les faire partir. Et si tu veux, je te montrerai comment les reconnaître.

Je ne sais même pas ce que sont ces farfondules dont elle me parle avec tant d'aisance, et je ne tiens surtout pas à le découvrir.

Je reprend, le cœur plus léger :

- Non, mais merci, Luna. Pour tout.

Pour me faire sourire alors que le monde se désagrège autour de moi. Pour me rappeler que la joie reste présente en nous même si on a du mal à la retrouver parfois.

Je me sens étrangement rassérénée, et désigne Luna à Ron. Il est surpris, mais acquiesce. Je sors de la salle d'entraînement, le cœur raffermi. Malgré mes peurs d'adulte, je reste une adolescente, avec ma rage de vivre libre et heureuse dans un monde qui s'obscurcit de jour en jour.

C'est le pas presque conquérant que j'arpente les couloirs, avec la certitude profondément ancrée en moi que, quoiqu'il advienne, je ne laisserai pas l'obscurité avoir raison de moi.

C'est une fois dans la cour intérieure du château que je reprend contact avec l'extérieur. Le chant des oiseaux et le ciel bleu que traverse des nuages épars, tellement loin de toute cette violence qui s'amoncelle me rassure un peu plus encore.

Le monde ne s'arrête pas à celui des sorciers, Merlin soit loué.

- Hermione ? Que fais tu là ?

Je me retourne, surprise. C'est Hagrid qui, d'une bourrue mais inquiète, se dirige vers moi. Je lui fait un signe de la main, et il ralentit sa progression :

- Tu es toute seule ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de ton avis. J'aimerai faire un cours avec les licornes, mais il faudra s'enfoncer loin dans la forêt interdite pour les trouver. Tu crois que ça poserait problème de prendre une journée entière pour aller les voir ?

Je sermonne gentiment Hagrid :

- Vous savez, les licornes sont très difficiles à approcher, déjà pour une personne seule alors je doute que toute une classe puisse le faire. Nous passerions la journée sans en voir une seule, je le craint.

Il est un peu déçu, mais se rend à l'évidence. Je comprend sa frustration, j'en ressent assez comme ça pour me mettre à sa place. Au lieu des licornes, il se rabat sur les sirènes du lac, et je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû le laisser tenter sa chance avec les licornes. Ca aurait probablement été une perte de temps incroyable, mais ça aurait été moins inconscient...

Avec un ami comme Hagrid, pas besoin de Voldemort.

J'éclate soudain d'un rire nerveux, et Hagrid s'en étonne :

- Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler...

Pour qu'Hagrid le remarque, je dois avoir l'air au moins aussi folle que je me sens soudain dans ma tête.

Je marmonne, en espérant que ça le dissuadera :

- Ca va, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que...

- Juste que quoi, ma grande ?

Son ton bourru mais affectueux me percute de plein fouet et, d'un coup, je sens toutes mes barrières qui s'effondrent, et moi avec, dans les bras protecteurs du géant.

- Oh, Hagrid, je suis tellement frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour renforcer notre camp. De ne pas pouvoir aider Harry comme je voudrais. Ou même Draco.

- Draco ? Draco Malfoy ?

J'ai parlé trop vite, et je détourne le regard devant le sien. Mais il me prend doucement la main entre ses deux énormes paluches :

- J'ai aussi du mal avec ce garçon, il est tellement sur la défensive. Encore plus que les animaux blessés que je recueille parfois. Plus j'essaie de l'approcher, et plus il semble se méfier de moi. Son père ne m'aimait pas beaucoup non plus, autrefois... Et pour Harry, reprend-t-il, je sais que tu fais ton possible. Et que tu lui apportes beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagine. C'est grâce à toi, à ses amis, qu'Harry arrive à affronter tout ce qui lui arrive à cause de...tu sais...

Il se tapote maladroitement le front, mimant la cicatrice d'Harry.

Je le regarde. Il a un air de confiance absolue. La même confiance aveugle qu'il place en Dumbledore. Je me demande combien de sorciers ont cette foi qu'il affiche aussi ouvertement. Et combien ma vie serait plus facile si je pouvais faire preuve de cette même certitude.

C'est pour lui, pour eux, que je dois me montrer forte. Pas seulement pour moi. Mais pour tous ceux qui comptent sur moi au moins autant que je compte sur eux.

Hagrid. Harry. Ron. Sean. Ginny. Tous mes amis. Luna. Ceux qui combattent l'obscurité.

Draco.

.

.

.

* : rapport à son Patronus, justement.

** : farfondules, kesaco ? Honnêtement, aucune idée. Le nom me plaisait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

J'accompagne Millicent chez elle ce week-end. Elle m'a invité, ainsi que Pansy, Blaise et Théodore. C'est assez fréquent que nous nous invitions les uns les autres, et ses parents ne s'en inquiètent pas. Pourtant, ce week-end ci sera différent. Parce que nous sommes venus pour soutenir Millicent, et pour batailler avec elle.

J'ai toujours apprécié venir sur ses terres. Elles sont très différentes du Wiltshire, où j'ai grandi, mais n'en sont pas moins belles. Et, si j'en juge par les émanations magiques que je perçois dans la demeure ancestrale des Bulstrode, les parents de Millicent sont au moins aussi attachés aux traditions que les miens. Artefacts anciens, tableaux d'ancêtres illustres, dont certains sont apparentés de loin aux Malfoy, du reste, tout ici respire la puissance et le faste.

C'est dire si le projet de Millicent de s'opposer aux projets de sa famille est délicat. Mais je suis Serpentard. J'ai l'absolue certitude que j'arriverai à mes fins, à convaincre ses parents, mais je m'interroge encore parfois du bien-fondé de ma décision.

Si j'aide Millicent aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas complètement désintéressé, mais la réalité est complexe : même si tout se passe comme je l'entend, McMillan aura une dette immense à mon égard, mais, ce qui me perturbe dans tout ça, c'est que je lui ai offert une seconde chance. Et c'est tellement loin de mes habitudes, que je ne comprend pas pourquoi je me préoccupe à ce point du bonheur de Millicent.

Pas que je ne me soucie pas de mes condisciples, mais, ordinairement, leur bonheur passe après le mien. Protéger l'amour naissant de Millicent m'oblige à me confronter à mes propres démons. Je crois que je lui envie cette innocence, en réalité. Cette foi en une vie où on peut trouver son âme sœur, où aucun obstacle, même celui de sa propre famille, n'est insurmontable dans le chemin qui mène au bonheur.

Un rêve d'enfant auquel je ne croit plus, mais dont j'ai la nostalgie.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Blaise qui me montre un vieux grimoire, apparemment une acquisition récente de Rupert Bulstrode, le père de Millicent. Les sorts de Magie Noire qui sont recensés dans cet ouvrage me sont familiers, pour la plupart, et je m'éloigne, laissant Blaise s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet.

Je sais où trouver le Maître de maison. Nul n'a besoin d'être présent à cette discussion. En réalité, je préfère nettement négocier seul à seul avec le père de Milli. J'aurai pu parler à sa mère auparavant, mais force est de constater qu'elle n'a jamais eu son mot à dire quand aux décisions familiales.

Alors, plutôt que de perdre mon temps à chercher une alliée qui n'aura aucun poids, je préfère directement aller affronter le chef de famille, cet homme d'affaires redoutable sous un aspect faussement débonnaire.

C'est dans son salon du premier étage que je le retrouve, perdu comme souvent dans la contemplation des cartes du monde magique. Cet homme est un aventurier dans l'âme, et je me dis parfois que son bonheur serait complet si, sur ces cartes, des « Terra Incognita » le narguaient de leur blancheur.

Mais cela fait longtemps que le monde s'est rétréci.

J'entre, après avoir toqué sur la porte délicatement ouvragée, et il se tourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres et un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. D'un geste, il me désigne un fauteuil, et me sert un autre verre. Je l'accepte avec un léger sourire, et me penche en arrière, savourant la quiétude de cet instant.

- Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je dois avouer que, bien que j'apprécie votre compagnie ainsi que celle des amis de ma fille, j'ai comme l'impression que votre présence à tous en ces lieux n'est pas complètement...innocente.

Il sourit en parlant, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, et son regard noir et froid me scrute attentivement.

Je prend quelques instants pour répondre. L'homme est intelligent, mais ses colères sont terribles, et je tiens absolument à ne pas l'aborder de front.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Monsieur Bulstrode. Notre présence ici est directement liée à l'amitié que nous portons tous à votre fille même si, en effet, une autre affaire nous amène.

Il porte son verre à ses lèvres, m'invitant d'un geste à poursuivre.

- Les temps qui s'annoncent sont troublés, vous ne l'ignorez pas...

Je baisse mon regard, mes yeux sont trop plein d'émotions brutes qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette discussion. Je laisse mes pensées parasites se dissiper, puis je reprend, la voix plus affirmée :

- Dans ce contexte, il arrive que les alliances entre maisons doivent être...reconsidérées...dans l'intérêt des parties concernées. Millicent...

Il me coupe :

- Millicent est promise aux Bjelac. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à redire là dessus, jeune homme. Prenez garde à vos propos.

Il a toujours ce sourire froid figé sur ses lèvres, mais je en me démonte pas. La partie commence à peine :

- Je suis persuadé, Monsieur, que les intérêts de votre fille et, incidemment, les vôtres, vous tiennent à cœur.

Il me regarde attentivement, maintenant, et c'est moi qui reprend son rictus sans joie.

- Croyez vous que les Bjelac soient, à l'heure actuelle, le meilleur parti possible pour Millicent ? Il existe d'autres familles qui pourraient tout autant servir vos projets.

Je reprend, changeant mon approche :

- J'ai également conscience, Monsieur, que vous souhaitez le meilleur pour votre fille unique. Je n'ignore pas l'amour que vous lui portez. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de l'unir à un homme qu'elle a choisi, qu'elle aime, et dont vous n'aurez pas à rougir.

Son regard est furieux. Sa voix basse pleine de colère quand il se rend compte que ses plans lui échappent, que sa fille unique a une vie propre.

- Cet homme qu'elle aime, il a un nom ?

Je me décide à lui dire. De toute façon, il finira par l'apprendre. Autant que je lui montre patte blanche maintenant. Il sera plus malléable après.

- Oui, Monsieur. Il s'appelle Ernie McMillan. C'est une ancienne et noble lignée que la sienne. Et, en ces temps de guerre, il vous offre une alternative assez séduisante.

Il incline brièvement la tête, mon ton calme l'incite à garder le sien. Je continue :

- La famille de McMillan est neutre. Elle ne présente pas assez d'intérêt pour le Lord pour qu'il cherche à la convertir à sa cause. D'autant que ce sont des Sang-Purs. Il n'ira pas leur chercher ouvertement querelle s'ils ne s'opposent pas à lui.

Je le laisse réfléchir un peu à ces faits. Jusqu'à présent, je me contente d'énoncer des vérités, même si, déjà, j'omets que le jeune Ernie a commencé à dériver vers Potter et Cie. Je sais cacher les petits mensonges dans des vérités plus grandes. Mes arguments ainsi biaisés en sont toujours renforcés.

Il sort de son mutisme, dans une grande bouffée de fumée blanche. Cigare cubain, qualité supérieure...

-En quoi l'allégeance des McMillan me concerne-t-elle, jeune homme ?

Il me jette un regard narquois, me défiant de prendre ombrage de ses propos. Sauf que je n'ai plus dix ans depuis longtemps que j'ai été formé aux plus âpres négociations et que je suis un Malfoy : c'est moi qui mène le jeu. Je reprend, fermement, et avec cette espèce de froideur dans la voix qui lui fait bien comprendre que je ne joue pas, que cette discussion n'est pas si innocente qu'elle pourrait lui paraître.

- Je suis convaincu, Monsieur, que vous comprenez les enjeux pour Millicent. Et pour vous. Soutenir le Lord est une chose entraîner votre fille avec vous en est une autre. Les Bjelac sont notoirement partisans du Lord, mais j'ose penser que vous avez songé à l 'éventualité que cette guerre pourrait prendre une autre tournure.

Mes propos sont à la limite de la trahison envers le Maître. C'est le seul point faible de mon discours. Je guette attentivement la moindre de ses réactions. S'il me suit maintenant, c'est gagné. Et il me regarde, hochant doucement la tête, sans dire un mot, l'éclat froid de l'intelligence dans ses prunelles sombres. Il attend de voir où je veux en venir. Très bien, j'abats une partie de mes cartes.

- Millicent mariée aux Bjelac, elle n'aura qu'une alternative, celle de suivre le Lord. Mais si vous l'unissiez à une famille qui resterait neutre, elle pourrait, quelque soit l'issue de ce conflit, à sortir de cette guerre sans y perdre la moindre prérogative. Quelqu'en soit l'issue, Monsieur Bulstrode. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez l'intérêt que cela présente.

Il ne dit toujours rien, en se sert un nouveau verre de Whisky. Puis il en remplit un deuxième, qu'il me tend, sans sourire, et avec une expression pensive qui me surprend sur son visage si faussement rubicond.

- Je crois, Monsieur Malfoy, que Millicent a...de la chance... de vous avoir pour ami.

Ses propos sont mesurés, et je me crispe intérieurement dans l'attente de ses conclusions.

- Que pouvez vous me dire sur ce...McMillan ?

Je lui offre mon sourire le plus faux, et commence à vanter les louanges du Poufsouffle. Tout ce que je dis est argumenté, et mon dossier sur Ernie est complet.

Je n'hésite pas à le présenter à son avantage, lui et le reste de sa famille, malgré toute la nausée qui couve en moi, et je note avec satisfaction une lueur d'intérêt grandir dans les prunelles sombres de mon vis-a-vis.

Millicent aura son Blaireau, j'en suis à présent convaincu. J'ai gagné.

Alors pourquoi cette envie de crier ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

LUCIUS

.

Lucius portait son fils dans ses bras, en se retenant de courir dans les larges couloirs du manoir. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti la fragilité de Draco. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait le briser s'il le bougeait trop vite.

Le jeune garçon poussait de légers râles, et des larmes séchaient sur ses joues exsangues. Ses yeux étaient à demi révulsés, et Lucius commençait à paniquer devant l'état d'épuisement du jeune garçon. Quand Abraxas l'avait lié à la Source, il n'avait pas été aussi faible après coup. Mais il était plus âgé, aussi.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il se souvenait de sa propre douleur, lorsqu'il avait été lié à la Source. Et de sa colère. Il savait que Draco ne pourrait plus jamais être le même après ce qui venait de se passer.

Qu'il risquait de lui en vouloir le reste de sa vie.

Sa conscience le torturait. Il avait fait ce qui était nécessaire, mais ça ne retirait rien à l'horreur de son geste.

Merlin. Son fils.

Il savait depuis la naissance de Draco que cela se produirait un jour. Les fils héritaient de la Source de leur père les filles de celle de leur mère.

Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir eu un héritier. Mais il connaissait la Source de Pouvoir de Narcissa. Si elle avait pu s'en sortir relativement saine d'esprit, celui de Bellatrix avait été soufflé comme un fétu de paille en pleine tempête. Et leur autre sœur, Andromeda, avait préféré fuir avec un sorcier d'origine moldue plutôt que d'affronter l'épreuve du lien.

Finalement, cela aurait pu être pire.

Le souffle court, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de son fils, et déposa son fardeau trop léger avec d'extrêmes précautions.

Dans le grand lit aux draps sombres, la peau blême de Draco créait un contraste saisissant, et semblait encore plus pâle s'il était possible.

Elle était brûlante au toucher, également, et Lucius appela sèchement un elfe, pour le seconder, alors qu'il recouvrait tendrement Draco, faisant tout son possible pour le bouger un minimum.

Puis il ordonna à un autre elfe d'aller chercher les potions revigorantes les plus puissantes disponibles au manoir.

Faire boire Draco se révéla un peu compliqué, mais avec l'aide des elfes, il parvint à lui faire ingurgiter quelques précieuses gouttes de liquide.

Une fois qu'il eut fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, Lucius se résigna à retourner auprès de Narcissa qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

Il allait devoir la rassurer et, très certainement aussi, se justifier encore une fois auprès de sa femme d'avoir apposé le lien sur un aussi jeune enfant.

Il essayerait de se reposer lui même plus tard, si l'état de Draco ne s'altérait pas davantage.

Il espérait juste de ne pas être contraint de faire appel à un médicomage.

Même s'il avait son propre médicomage personnel depuis des années, il savait bien que ce que Draco venait de subir ne pourrait être étouffé facilement.

Ces docteurs étaient parfois trop ancrés dans leurs convictions.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Un problème à la fois.

D'abord, Narcissa.

.

DRACO

.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait fortement entre les rideaux tirés. Une fente étroite laissait passer les rayons, qui s'écrasaient de toute leur force sur le corps du jeune homme.

C'était ce trait de lumière qui l'avait réveillé. Il grommela, avant de se redresser.

Une douleur aiguë stoppa immédiatement son geste.

Et, avec la douleur, les souvenirs de la journée de la veille revinrent en force dans son esprit.

La caverne. Le serpent-Magie. Son Père.

Lui. Eux deux.

Son Père nu au dessus de lui. En lui.

Et lui, qui hurlait silencieusement. Sa gorge l'en irritait encore.

Puis le Serpent-Magie, dont il avait fait partie.

Ou était-ce un rêve ? Un cauchemar absurde causé par une fièvre soudaine ?

Il frissonna. Mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir s'accommoder d'une explication aussi rassurante, et les souvenirs se faisaient plus précis.

Il avait été le Serpent. Il avait été la Magie.

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir. Il avait été si puissant, à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, il avait si mal. Et il se sentait si faible.

Si honteux.

Des images se percutaient sans relâche derrière ses paupières closes.

Les mains de son Père entre ses jambes. Son souffle sur sa peau. Ses gémissements quand...

Il avait de nouveau envie de hurler. Des tremblement incontrôlables se propagèrent le long de son corps frêle, tandis que la vérité se répandait en lui.

Son Père l'avait violé.

De longues minutes, Draco trembla. Puis, peu à peu, le calme revint.

Mais ses larmes ne coulaient toujours pas.

Son Père n'avait rien fait. Son Père avait disparu la nuit dernière. Il n'avait plus de Père. Un monstre était venu à sa place et avait pris Son visage.

Il hocha la tête, enracinant cette vérité au plus profond de lui-même.

Jamais son Père n'aurait permis qu'il lui arrive une chose pareille.

Son Père l'aimait.

Mais Son Père était mort.

Forcément. Ca expliquait tout.

Et, tout doucement, enfin, les larmes du deuil de son enfance commencèrent à couler.

Quand, plusieurs heures après, ses parents pénétrèrent sans bruit dans sa chambre, ses yeux étaient de nouveau secs.

Sans dire un mot, le visage inexpressif, il fixa sa Mère, et l'homme-qui-n'était-plus-son-Père.

Lucius.

.

NARCISSA

.

Quand Lucius l'avait rejointe, Narcissa avait été choquée par son aspect physique. Habituellement si maître de lui-même, il se tenait à présent voûté, les yeux caves, et un tremblement presque imperceptible, mais néanmoins présent agitait ses mains crispées.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela avait éprouvé Lucius bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle, et elle avait tenté de lui transmettre tout son soutien et son indéfectible loyauté. Son amour.

Il avait esquissé un triste sourire, puis, sans un mot, l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait pris peur. Pas pour Lucius. Pour Draco.

Elle l'avait interrogé à voix basse, comme si en parler plus fort risquait de rendre tout cela trop réel. Il avait tenté de la rassurer, mais l'avait accompagné quand elle s'était rendu dans la chambre de leur fils, encore plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lucius avait soupiré de soulagement, en constatant que la fièvre baissait.

Draco se remettrait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, à présent.

Plusieurs fois, cette nuit-là, Narcissa et Lucius se succédèrent au chevet de leur enfant, l'aidant à avaler régulièrement un peu de potion revigorante.

A petit matin, épuisés, mais satisfaits devant l'état de santé de Draco, ils avaient pris quelques heures de repos, avant de rejoindre leur fils pour finir de lui expliquer le lien.

Lucius s'inquiétait de la réaction de Draco, et la présence de Narcissa à ses côtés l'aidait à calmer sa propre nervosité.

Une fois de plus, il maudit les circonstances de ne pas avoir accordé plus de temps à son enfant pour assumer son héritage particulier.

Il pouvait juste essayer de préserver ce qui resterait de leur cohésion familiale. Mais même cela serait difficile. Abraxas et lui avaient conservé une barrière que rien n'avait su briser, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette distance froide n'apparaisse pas entre Draco et lui.

Avec une certaine nervosité, il suivit sa femme dans la chambre de leur fils, et lui demanda de le suivre dans son salon.

L'inquiétude présente dans les yeux de Draco le troubla plus qu'il l'aurait cru. Quand Narcissa précisa qu'elle serait présente, la honte succéda à la crainte, et le regard du garçon se fit fuyant, comme s'il n'osait plus le regarder en face.

Lucius se détourna, une boule de culpabilité immense logée dans la poitrine.

Narcissa resta auprès de son fils, l'aidant, une fois n'est pas coutume, à s'habiller, remplaçant pour l'occasion les elfes de maison dans leurs obligations domestiques.

Aucune parole inutile ne fut échangée, mais elle tenta de faire passer dans le moindre de ses gestes toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Si il en fut conscient, rien ne le laissa paraître.

Quand Draco fut enfin prêt, elle l'accompagna au salon où Lucius avait déjà pris place.

Elle se posta derrière le fauteuil de son fils, alors que Lucius lui faisait face.

Draco n'avait toujours pas pris la parole, et c'est Lucius qui entama la discussion.

- Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, Draco, ne sortira jamais d'ici. Mais tu as plus que droit à des explications, … et à mes excuses les plus sincères, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Draco le regarda, l'air choqué. Des excuses ? Il réprima un fou rire nerveux devant l'incongruité de la situation, et c'est la main douce de sa Mère sur ses épaules qui lui permit de garder son sang-froid.

Lucius reprit, sur un ton un peu plus ferme. Les excuses, pour autant justifiées qu'elles soient, n'avaient jamais été son fort, et il préférait se concentrer sur un aspect plus pragmatique de la situation.

- Il faut, pour que tu comprennes, que je t'explique les 3 piliers de la Magie. Chaque individu, pour devenir un sorcier digne de ce nom, doit posséder une puissance magique propre. Mais cette puissance n'est rien si, derrière, il ne la contrôle pas. Ou même s'il n'en possède pas en réserve suffisante. Ce sont les trois points importants pour toute utilisation de la Magie.

- La concentration permet le contrôle, reprit-il, devant l'attention pleine de méfiance de son fils. Et cette concentration peut se travailler, se développer de façon volontaire, avec de l'entraînement. Mais la puissance et la réserve magique sont deux points intrinsèques à chaque sorcier. Des facultés innées. C'est là que les Sources entrent en jeu. Elles sont aussi anciennes que les sorciers. Plus, même. Et, en se liant à ces Sources d'énergie magique, les sorciers de Sang-Pur peuvent approfondir ces deux points.

Il se pencha en avant, les mains jointes, vers Draco qui s'était engoncé dans son fauteuil, rassuré par la présence silencieuse de sa mère derrière lui.

- Faire appel à ta Source te permettra de rendre tes sortilèges plus puissants, et d'en lancer davantage, sur une plus longue période, sans faiblir. Mais pour cela, il te faudra nourrir ta Source.

Lucius détourna le regard, alors que Draco tentait d'analyser les implications des propos qu'il venait d'entendre. Plus de puissance dans les sorts, plus de réserve pour lancer des sorts en quantité, mais la contrepartie...il grimaça.

Donner pour recevoir. Toute sa vie, il avait appris et assimilé que, pour plus de pouvoir, des sacrifices étaient parfois exigés. Son ambition personnelle avait accepté cet état de fait depuis longtemps.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait si le sacrifice en question n'était pas trop grand. Il se tourna à demi vers sa Mère, et Narcissa lui envoya un petit sourire triste.

- Vous aussi, vous...

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler correctement, tant les émotions conflictuelles bataillaient en lui.

- Je ne dépend pas de la même Source que toi, Draco. Je tiens la mienne de ma mère, comme elle de la sienne. Mais ta Source vient de ton père, et de son père avant lui.

Draco la fixa. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une douleur et une tristesse qu'il ne voulait pas approfondir. Pas alors qu'il était lui même si fragilisé.

Il se tourna vers Lucius, qui semblait attendre une réaction de sa part. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cela. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant, alors il posa la question que Lucius semblait attendre :

- Que vais-je devoir faire ?

Et il sentit brutalement toute la tension qui nouait les muscles de son P... de Lucius. D'un geste, il enjoignit Narcissa de s'éloigner. Après une dernière accolade à son fils, et un dernier avertissement silencieux à Lucius, elle s'éclipsa.

Quand elle eut fermé la porte, Lucius se tourna vers Draco, qui s'était raidi au fond de son fauteuil :

- Tu sais désormais quelle est la Source de ta Magie. Comme je te l'ai dit...avant...chaque famille possède sa propre Source. Et chacune a ses propres moyens pour l'entretenir. En ce qui nous concerne, notre Source est l'une des plus puissantes qui soit. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous contrôlons Stonehenge, et que notre lignée soit aussi puissante dans le monde magique. Mais elle est exigeante. Très...

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste revenir en arrière, le jour d'avant, quand tout était encore plus innocent. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux, mais ne put se résoudre à regarder ceux de Lucius.

- A chaque fois que tu...que tu aimeras charnellement, ta Magie te contrôlera, et prélèvera son dû dans ton union avec tes partenaires. En réalité, Elle t'aidera aussi à assurer de façon systématique la satisfaction de ces partenaires.

Lucius était gêné, lui aussi. Mais Draco avait besoin de savoir.

- T'obliger à leur apporter satisfaction serait plus juste, en réalité. C'est ainsi qu'Elle se nourrit. Et chaque fois que tu auras une relation, ta Magie se renforcera. C'est pour cela que je t'ai lié aussi jeune, Draco. Des années de conflit se précisent, avec le retour ...du Lord.

Sa voix se fit murmure :

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu comprend ? Tu vas devoir être le plus puissant possible, maintenant, avec cette guerre qui se profile. Avec tout ce que cela implique pour toi.

Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard d'acier dans celui de son fils :

- Tu comprend ce que je veux te dire, Draco ?

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux, cette conversation était la pire qu'il avait jamais eu :

- Vous voulez que je... que j'ai des relations sex... que j'ai des relations pour développer ma Magie au maximum, c'est cela ?

Lucius acquiesça, malgré le désarroi qu'il lisait dans tous les gestes de son fils. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer, mais ça aurait été un mensonge, et il ne pouvait pas faire cela à son fils. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Ca aurait été une trahison de trop.

Draco s'affaissa dans le fauteuil.

Au nom du Pouvoir, il allait devenir une pute. Au propre comme au figuré.

Il avait l'impression que de la glace remplaçait le sang dans ses veines, au fur et à mesure que les propos de Lucius et ce qu'ils sous-entendaient se faisaient explicites dans son esprit.

Il jeta un regard plein de mépris sur son géniteur.

Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il venait de lui... « offrir » .

Jamais.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

POV Hermione

.

J'ai pris l'habitude de nos rendez-vous dominicaux. En dehors de toute influence extérieure, nous arrivons à nous parler, sans tension excessive.

Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Harry ou à Ron. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Ou auraient cherché à comprendre, justement. Et je ne peux pas dévoiler l'origine de notre rapprochement, à Malfoy et à moi-même.

C'était surprenant, au début, mais, dimanche après dimanche, une sorte de paix s'est établie d'elle même. Une trêve tacite impensable à tout autre.

Au point que j'en ai besoin, maintenant. Chaque dimanche soir, je retourne à la piscine, et l'y attends, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà là.

Je crois que, tout autant que moi, il a à cœur ces rencontres neutres, presque aimables.

De nos conversations décousues, que nous nous appliquons à maintenir le plus éloignées possibles de tout sujet à risque contentieux.

Les devoirs, les professeurs, la gestion de l'économie sorcière au fil des siècles, l'influence de la sorcellerie dans le mode de vie des elfes sauvages, tout y passe.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir des connaissances aussi variées, et ses avis, bien que je ne les partage pas toujours -pas souvent serait plus juste- sont tous assez argumentés pour en devenir intéressants. Mais nous connaissons nos limites respectives, et nous hâtons de bifurquer dès que nos divergences prennent un tour trop délicat.

Lui comme moi.

Pourtant, ce soir, quand je le vois arriver, l'air terriblement las, comme s'il avait à charge le poids du monde, je sens s'envoler cette insouciance tranquille que nous partageons.

Il ne dit rien, me regarde à peine, et se laisse doucement couler dans le liquide chaud où je me prélasse encore.

Je le regarde plus sérieusement, craignant, comme la première fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, de trouver des contusions sur sa peau blême. Ce que je vois m'effraie presque davantage.

Des yeux rougis, légèrement gonflés. Ce regard que je connais bien pour l'avoir vu parfois dans mon miroir. Il a pleuré. Lui, Draco Malfoy.

- Draco, que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux en parl...

Il baisse la tête, et se tourne, très légèrement, vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à voir l'expression de son visage, mais sa voix est lasse :

- Fais moi l'amour, Granger.

Quoi ? Je dois avoir des problèmes d'audition, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy, vient de me demander...Non, c'est une blague. Sauf que son ton est sérieux. Non, pas sérieux. Abattu. Fatigué.

Je perd pied face à l'incongruité de sa demande. Alors je répond la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment :

- Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu ramènes dans ton lit, Malfoy.

J'essaie de garder un ton doux et détaché à ma voix, mais mon cerveau carbure à plein régime. Pourquoi me faire cette demande. CETTE demande, Merlin ! Et aussi négligemment que s'il me demandait le savon. En plus, à moi, une de ces « Sang-de-bourbe » qu'il méprise si ouvertement ? Pour se prouver quelque chose ? Pour me lier à ses secrets ? Pour pouvoir mieux me rabaisser par la suite en me rangeant comme tant d'autres dans sa collection de partenaires d'une nuit ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Physiquement, je veux dire. Grand, mince, des muscles longs à peine exagérés par la pratique du Quidditch. La peau pâle et des cheveux quasi blancs qui enchâssent ses yeux couleur orage. Les rumeurs sont plus qu'élogieuses quand à ses prouesses au lit.

Mais ce n'est que le physique.

Je ne coucherai jamais avec un apollon si son être ne m'émeut pas.

Or, c'est là que le bât blesse. Malfoy a su m'émouvoir. Sans même l'avoir fait exprès.

Je le connaissais hautain et prompt à humilier les autres. Puis je l'ai retrouvé à terre, humilié lui-même. Chuté de son piédestal.

Et il a su faire preuve d'un courage rare, dans sa volonté de s'en sortir, de tenter de garder le contrôle de sa vie. Son ambition, sa volonté de s'en sortir, ses qualités Serpentardes, jamais je ne les auraient crû si voisines du courage des Gryffondors. De sa fierté, il puise de la noblesse.

Je ne sais pas où s'arrête le distinguo. Mais, en ce moment précis, je me rend compte que je l'estime, d'une certaine façon.

Il se bat avec ruse et roublardise quand j'utilise la hardiesse et la force, mais ses combats n'en sont pas moins âpres. Même blessé, à terre, humilié devant moi, celle qu'il a toujours méprisé, il a trouvé la force de se relever.

Comment ne pas l'admirer ?

Mais de là à coucher avec lui ? Non. Je ne pourrais jamais. En outre, il ne ressent que du mépris pour moi. Mais alors, pourquoi sa demande ?

Et là, il interrompt mes pensées, et je réalise à travers ses paroles ce que je n'avais pas encore compris :

- Si tu ne veux pas me baiser, caresse-moi, touche-moi. Rappelle-moi que je suis vivant. J'ai besoin de chaleur pour ne pas me sentir froid et mort, aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'ils croient. Je n'y arrive plus...

Son ton est vide, trop neutre pour que je ne comprenne pas toutes les émotions qui se cachent derrière.

Il a mal. Il a peur. Et si il paraît si confiant, si sûr de lui, ce n'est que de l'esbroufe, je le constate maintenant. Ses blessures sont plus profondes que je ne craignait.

Et je le prend dans mes bras, dans cette chaude étendue liquide, offrant un réconfort illusoire à cet ennemi qui a pris, en quelques semaines, un visage aussi humain que le mien. Fragile et tourmenté. Pris au piège de sa lignée. Englué dans ses douleurs.

Je le console, et je le laisse reprendre pied, réajuster son masque d'arrogance et de mépris. Je sais maintenant le visage effrayé qu'il cache dessous.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus rien de son craquage et, si je ne l'avais pas vu, rien ne me le laisserai deviner. Ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier, mais que c'est probablement la première fois que Draco a une main qui se tend à lui pour l'aider.

Le sexe l'aide à s'en sortir, à se sentir vivant, j'imagine. Mais ça reste une façade, une solution instable et malsaine qui l'enferme dans un cercle vicieux. Plus un moyen de maintenir le reste à distance quand ses sentiments sont trop lourds à porter.

Et je crois être la première fille à lui proposer mon amitié sans qu'il y ait de rapports charnels associés.

Il a toujours l'air si sûr de lui, plein de morgue et de suffisance. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il fut aussi fragile à l'intérieur.

A-t-il seulement des amis avec qui partager son fardeau ? Un seul ami ?

Je resserre mes bras autour de lui, et, l'espace d'un instant, je le sens s'affaisser doucement entre mes bras, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Ca me suffit. D'une façon étrangement paradoxale, il m'a fait confiance, à moi, son ennemie intime.

Et, quand il se retourne à demi vers moi, ses mots sont froids. Sans agressivité. Juste cette froideur de ceux qui n'ont plus la force d'avoir des émotions. Comme s'il était devenu une machine sans âme.

- Lucius...mon père...il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Granger.

Sa bouche se contracte soudain, et je me rend compte qu'il sourit tristement. Sa voix s'élève de nouveau, plus humaine. Plus résignée, aussi :

- Le temps de paix s'achève bientôt. Tu le sens aussi, Granger, ce nœud coulant du temps qui se rapproche de nos cous ?

Je le regarde, inquiète. Cette amertume sur ses traits, dans sa voix. Il parle de la guerre, et je sais bien qu'au fond, il a parfaitement raison. Nous allons bientôt nous séparer. Après Poudlard, il rejoindra les siens. Il finira probablement mangemort. Harry continue à soutenir qu'il l'est déjà. Je n'ai pas vu sa marque, mais il existe des sorts de dissimulation qui la camouflerait sans aucune difficulté. Et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons après notre sortie de Poudlard, il sera très probablement mon ennemi. Mon ennemi. Comment est-ce possible ?

Comment pourrais je me battre contre lui ? M'en protéger, je saurais faire. Mais l'attaquer sciemment ?

Je sens un mouvement sur ma droite, et j'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux que déjà il s'éloigne, me laissant seule ruminer mes pensées.

Mais sa posture, voûtée comme sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd, parle pour lui. Il est aussi désemparé que moi. Plus, probablement.

Parce que, au fond, il est loin d'être stupide, ou aveugle. Il sait que la voie qu'il emprunte est une ignominie. Et que, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis persuadée que, s'il finit un jour sur cette voie, ou s'il s'y trouve déjà, ce ne pourra être qu'à reculons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

- Londubat, tu es l'illustration parfaite du mot incompétence...

Je me tourne vers mes condisciples, un air méprisant sur mon visage :

- Même quand je l'insulte, il ne comprend pas. C'est affligeant.

Vincent et Grégory ricanent, et je m'apprête à reprendre, la tête du Gryffondor est trop...inspirante, et j'ai trop envie de me défouler, quand Potter arrive au secours de son familier.

- Malfoy ! Tu la fermes ou je te lances un bloclangue si puissant que tu devras me supplier en rampant pour que je te l'enlève !

Il est seul, mais il ne montre aucune hésitation. Il y a une colère contenue dans sa voix, et du mépris. Il n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses amis, très bien, je peux le comprendre, même l'accepter. Son seul problème, c'est qu'il inclut beaucoup trop de monde -et n'importe qui- la-dedans et ça, ça m'irrite. Je plisse mes yeux de rage :

- Tu sais, Potter, un jour, il faudra que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le défenseur de Londubat et des autres de son acabit. Regarde où ça a mené...tu veux protéger le monde entier, et pendant ce temps, que deviennent ceux qui sont obligés de te protéger de toi-même ? Hum...attends, tes parents, ton parrain... qui sera le prochain à tomber parce que tu veux aider tout le monde au lieu de juste t'occuper de toi et de tes affaires, Potter ?

Il a blêmi. J'enfonce le clou, avec haine, le mépris suintant de chacune de mes paroles :

- Tu es un vrai tueur d'ami, Potter. Toi et Londubat, vous devriez vous estimer chanceux : si vos parents pouvaient parler, ils vous renieraient probablement. Heureusement, finalement, qu'ils soient morts. Ou tout comme. Désolé, Londubat, j'oublie toujours. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

Je lui souris, narquois. Le pauvre n'en peut plus de se retenir. Va-t-il pleurer ? Ou se jeter sur moi ? Je me recule un peu, préférant jouer la sécurité.

Mais c'est Potter qui, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour être normal, se précipite sur moi en hurlant.

Avant même que Vincent ou Grégory aient pu l'en empêcher, il me pousse violemment sur le mur du couloir. J' heurte un tableau d'où s'échappe une voix de femme hystérique, scandalisée que des élèves se jettent ainsi sur elle.

Comme si c'était volontaire ! J'ai atrocement mal derrière le crâne, et je me retiens à grand peine de de le tâter pour vérifier qu'il ne saigne pas. Pas devant Potter.

Le binoclard a -enfin- été bloqué par mes deux gorilles, et Londubat junior sursaute soudain. Derrière un Potter toujours vociférant je ne sais quelles niaiseries, Millicent et Blaise se dirigent rapidement vers nous, baguettes sorties, alertés par les échos de notre altercation. D'un geste dédaigneux, je signale à Vincent et Grégory de nous débarrasser de l'indésirable balafré, et Londubat suit rapidement le petit groupe hétéroclite, à distance respectable. En voilà un qui sait où est sa place, finalement. Courageux, mais pas suicidaire. Je me fend d'un rictus, et décide d'envoyer quelques fleurs à ses parents. Avec un petit mot mielleux pour les féliciter d'avoir un fils aussi...insignifiant ? Je me demande qui lira la lettre aux deux décérébrés Londubat senior. Londubat fils ? Mère-grand ? Voilà qui serait encore plus amusant.

Un élancement de douleur me tire de mes venimeuses pensées, et je laisse Blaise et Millicent examiner ma blessure. Oui, ça saigne un peu.

Pendant que Blaise s'en va chercher un onguent de cicatrisation rapide, Millicent m'invite à m'asseoir sur un banc en pierre, non loin du tableau où la folle déchaînée a fini par se calmer, non sans me lancer subrepticement des regards en coin comme si j'allais à tout moment me ruer sur elle.

Blaise à peine hors de portée de voix et de vue, que Millicent se tourne vers moi, un air presque timide sur son visage. L'ensemble est terrifiant :

- Je...je ne t'ai pas encore remercié, Draco. Chez moi, j'ai bien vu que mon père n'était pas si surpris quand je lui ai parlé d'Ernie. En fait, il a presque capitulé sans combattre et, crois moi, je connais mon père : je sais à quel point c'est impossible qu'il se rende comme ça. Sauf si, bien sûr, quelqu'un lui a...parlé avant. Quelqu'un...comme toi.

Elle sourit en me regardant. C'est physiquement impossible qu'un être humain rayonne comme elle le fait en ce moment. Et je sens un trouble étrange, inconnu, prendre naissance au creux de mon ventre. Comme une grosse boule qui voudrait essaimer dans tout mon corps. Jusqu'à mes yeux. Je me détourne, pour ne pas laisser la boule gagner, mais elle est dans ma gorge, maintenant, et je ne peux que hocher doucement la tête, toujours sans regarder Millicent. Elle va bien finir par partir, non ?

Et, sans aucun signe avant coureur, je sens sa main sur mon bras. Qui tremble.

- Merci Draco. Ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'ai une dette immense envers toi.

La boule a un peu perdu de son importance aux derniers mots de Millicent. Je me retourne vers elle, plus maître de moi qu'il y a un instant :

- Tu... devrais profiter de la bénédiction de ton père pour officialiser les choses, alors. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Et en profiter pour aller finir vos études en France, pourquoi pas ? Il y a une très bonne école de Médicomage là-bas, pour ton Poufsouffle. Et ta voix y sera au moins aussi appréciée qu'ici. Probablement même davantage. Les français veulent tellement paraître romantiques qu'il te suffira de chanter deux-trois ballades amoureuses bien tristes pour les avoir tous à tes pieds.

Je ricane nerveusement, et contemple les miens, de pieds. Ceux de Millicent leurs tiennent compagnie un instant, puis ils finissent par s'éloigner, en emportant leur maîtresse avec eux.

La boule a fini par se muer en un essaim de petites masses qui viennent taper derrière mes paupières closes, et je les évacue à grand renfort de larmes, alors qu'un rictus me déforme la bouche.

J'ai envie de rire, de chanter, de pleurer et de crier tout à la fois.

Personne ne m'avait remercié aussi sincèrement que Millicent.

Et je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi... altruiste.

Potter en hurlerait de rire, s'il savait.

Heureusement, quand Blaise revient enfin, ma petite crise lacrymale est passée.

Il me soigne sans douceur, et je regimbe sous ses prouesses médicales limitées. Mais ai-je véritablement le choix ?

L'idée de faire appel à Granger pour qu'elle soigne la blessure causée par son meilleur ami me fait sourire intérieurement.

Elle serait capable de me taper encore plus fort. Je me souviens de la force de ses poings.

.

Le lendemain, ayant retrouvé toute ma prestance naturelle, je petit-déjeune dans la Grande Salle.

Soudain, en plein milieu du énième discours que j'inflige à Blaise sur l'importance de soigner le patient sans causer de tort supplémentaire, en représailles de son manque de douceur, un Serdaigle me glisse discrètement un mot dans la paume de ma main, et s'éloigne tranquillement.

La missive est un rendez-vous, pour ce soir.

Je n'ai pas envie. Je suis fatigué, et ce n'est que le matin.

Mais ce choix ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps.

En plus, j'en ai besoin, ma Magie est loin d'être à son maximum, et la date fatidique où je devrais m'être acquitté de ma mission approche. Cette armoire et Dumbledore prennent une place de plus en plus importante dans ma vie.

Je me tourne vers Goldstein, le Serdaigle, prêt à lui répondre favorablement, quand mes muscles se tétanisent soudain.

Devant moi, murmurant je-ne-sais-quoi à Potter, et le regard rivé sur moi, Katie Bell *.

Mon sang reflue au plus profond de moi même, et je fais demi-tour, affolé.

Je sors précipitamment de la Grande Salle, tandis que les questions s'entrechoquent avec force sous mon crâne.

Qu'a-t-elle dit ? De quoi se souvient-elle ?

Est-elle revenue pour me confondre ?

Je ne peux pas échouer si près du but, ce n'est pas possible !

J'ai l'effrayante impression d'être éveillé dans un cauchemar qui me submerge entièrement.

J'accélère le pas, comme pour fuir ce rêve qui n'en est pas un. Je suffoque.

Pourquoi personne n'entend le bruit terrible que fait ce maelström de terreur dans ma tête. Mes oreilles en sont emplies.

Mes parents vont mourir.

Je vais mourir.

.

.

.

* Ah, Katie Belle, la pauvre victime de l'império de Draco, et la triste affaire du collier piégé. Que ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu le livre se dépêchent de l'ouvrir.

Mmmmh... mes plaisanteries ne font jamais rire que moi, c'est navrant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**Je vais traiter dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages seront difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (que vous lisez actuellement), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après »).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco (surtout dans cette première partie) doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (même si je les apprécie). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Cela fait presque un mois que je retourne régulièrement à l'infirmerie, pour vérifier que le Sectumsempra de Potter ne dégénère pas. Un mois que je vois ces cicatrices infâmes, le rappel de ma faiblesse devant lui, que certains nomment ma Némésis. Potter. Comme je l'ai haï, toutes ces années.

Dans la lumière et dans le cœur des gens, tous à l'encenser sans même qu'il ait à ouvrir la bouche.

J'ai passé ces dernières années à lui rabattre le caquet, à lui et ses amis. Leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas aussi terriblement importants qu'ils le croient. Qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que moi. Ni même qu'ils me valent. Je suis un Malfoy. C'est moi qui aurait dû être le centre de l'attention. Pas eux. Pas lui. Pas Elle. Je me demande comment elle a réagi quand elle a appris ce que son petit pote m'avait fait. Qu'il m'avait presque tué. Erreur de parcours dans son cursus de Sauveur.

Il y a un an, j'aurai hurlé de rage en m'imaginant qu'elle s'en serait amusé, elle et sa belette. Aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus si sûr. Contrairement à ce que je pensait, elle m'a soigné sans se moquer, sans même en parler à ses deux boulets qui lui servent d'amis. Elle connaît mes blessures, mes faiblesses, mes failles. Même si elle ne sait rien de leur raison. Mes cicatrices. Je les garderai à vie. Les visibles et les autres.

Quand je pense que pendant des années, je me suis moqué de Potter. C'est moi, maintenant, le plus balafré des deux.

Au moins, je ne suis pas bigleux. Et je ne parle même pas de son physique.

Potter se croit aimé du monde sorcier. Il se trompe, se complaisant dans un aveuglement malsain. Les sorciers ne l'aiment que dans la mesure où il accepte de donner sa vie pour les sauver. Moi, on ne m'aime pas. On me craint, et je préfère ça. De loin.

Je me demande ce qui se passerait si, soudain, Potter préférait sauver sa peau que combattre le Lord. J'esquisse un rictus en songeant que, tels que je les connaît, tous les sorciers bien-pensants le livreraient sans hésiter à Voldemort. C'est de l'amour, ça, de n'aimer quelqu'un que s'il est prêt à se sacrifier ? J'ai au moins l'honnêteté de ne pas le sentir.

Sa morale à deux noises...

Il parle et juge sans savoir. Si il avait eu les mêmes choix que moi à faire, est ce qu'il se serait dressé sur Son chemin ? Ou qu'il aurait, comme je l'ai fait, cherché à protéger les siens en faisant profil bas ?

Mon Père m'utilise, aussi, de cette même façon que le monde sorcier et Dumbledore se servent de Potter.

Cela pourrait nous rapprocher mais, au contraire, ne fait qu'attiser ma haine pour Potter. Je hais de voir en lui le pantin que je suis moi-même.

Le pire étant que, quoi qu'éprouve Dumbledore pour Potty, je suis sûr et certain de l'amour inconditionnel que me voue mon Père. Paradoxalement, c'est d'en avoir conscience qui me lie autant à lui et à ses exigences.

Mais Dumbledore... s'il n'était déjà condamné à périr de ma main sur ordre du Lord, je le ferai volontiers de ma propre initiative

Je suis plein d'amertume j'ai ce goût amer, des obligations, qui ne passe pas.

Je sens ma rage trop familière, ma colère envers ce monde qui m'oppresse chaque jour davantage grandir en moi.

Je laisse cette violence m'envahir complètement, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Ma Magie pulse au rythme de mon sang. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je l'accumule, et je la ressent dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

Cette nuit, je vais remplir cette mission folle que m'a confié le Lord.

Cette nuit, Ma Magie activera l'armoire à disparaître.

Et cette nuit, je tuerai Dumbledore.

.

.

.

Je n'ai pas pu.

Il se tenait devant moi, à ma merci. Ma Magie était si puissante.

Quand j'ai lancé l'Expelliarmus, je l'ai désarmé facilement. J'étais si fort, et lui si faible.

Mais ma colère s'est éteint d'un coup, quand il a commencé à parler. A me parler.

Comme s'il comprenait exactement ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Il savait tout de mes tentatives d'assassinat. Je ne pensais pas avoir été si transparent. Mais il ne m'avait pas dénoncé aux Aurors.

Je me suis senti si misérable sous son aura bienveillante.

Mais il avait tort de penser que je pouvais suivre une autre voie.

Mon âme est marquée de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'ai vécu, autant que mon corps est marqué de Sa signature.

Je n'avais aucune option. Aucun choix.

J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Dumbledore. Pour mes parents. Pour moi. Je crois que je voulais qu'il me pardonne ce que j'allais faire.

Mais quand il m'a parlé, une terrible lassitude s'est emparée de moi. J'aurai tellement voulu que tout s'arrête, que je retrouve mes amis, Lucius, ma Mère.

Ma vie d'avant.

Et soudain, je me suis rendu compte que toute ma colère n'était pas dirigée vers ce vieux sorcier qui me faisait face, mais vers l'autre, le Lord.

Ce mage si noir qu'il brise ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Et à présent, je fuis, m'éloignant à chaque foulée de ce lieu où j'ai passé les dernières années heureuses de ma vie. Où j'ai rencontré mon premier ami, Théodore. Mon premier ennemi intime, Potter.

J'y ai été encensé, et haï. Et, d'une certaine façon, je m'y suis forgé également.

Une page du livre de ma vie se tourne, et j'ai comme une boule énorme qui m'oppresse, quand je réalise tout ce à quoi je tourne le dos aujourd'hui.

Même si je n'ai pas pu mener à bien ma mission, ma vie continue à ne couler que dans une direction, sans que rien ne puisse interférer avec sa course folle.

Autour de moi, comme autant de geôliers, mes frères de Sang, les Mangemorts.

Ma tante Bellatrix est comme folle, et je me demande si, un jour, la raison me quittera aussi sous le poids de cette culpabilité qui me ronge.

J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage, et j'entends au loin la voix furieuse et déchirée de Potter qui interpelle Séverus.

Les camps sont établis, la partie va enfin prendre toute son ampleur.

D'un côté, le Lord, les Mangemorts, moi.

De l'autre, le Ministère et les Sang-de-bourbe. Elle.

Les jours terribles arrivent.

Prend garde à toi, Granger.

.

.

.

.

.

**Voici la fin de Sang-Pur, le Premier Livre du Sang.**

**La suite immédiate, vous la connaissez grâce à J..Rowling.**

**Mais je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien, étant donné que je posterai d'ailleurs que de chez moi. Donc, à priori, même jour, pour la suite, le Second livre du Sang : Sang-Mêlé, qui relatera les années suivant la fin de la guerre pour Draco et ses proches. Et le rapprochement (toujours aussi lent, oui, je sais, merci) de Draco et D'Hermione.**

**Un grand merci, surtout, à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'à présent et qui, de temps en temps, m'ont fait part de leurs impressions. Votre soutien me fait chaud au cœur.**


End file.
